Un nouveau départ
by Totoche77
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Quinn et Santana se revoit au détour d'une remise de bulletin après une rupture difficile une dizaine d'année après s'être quittées? Vont-elles se remettre ensemble ou vont-elles simplement rester amies?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire comme on les aimes sur du Quintana encore et toujours! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'autre vous a plu :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1:  


Il était 6h30, Santana venait de se lever difficilement, elle avait appuyé plusieurs fois sur la touche snooze de son réveil afin de retarder ce moment qu'elle détestait tant. Elle finit par aller dans sa cuisine pour se préparer son bol de café noir. Santana n'avait besoin que de ça pour commencer sa journée, elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller mais elle réveilla d'abord sa petite amie, Dani, qui dormait paisiblement.

_ **Dani, réveille toi chérie**, murmura calmement Santana.

Elle, contrairement à l'hispanique, ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller et elle fut rapidement opérationnelle. La Latina de son côté s'habilla, elle portait un slim noir avec un pull rouge et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle partit ensuite se maquiller et se coiffer le temps que Dani déjeune. Elle rejoignit ensuite cette dernière dans la cuisine.

_ **M'attend pas ce soir, j'ai la remise des bulletins du coup je vais devoir voir tout les parents et ça va se terminer tard je pense**, fit Santana.

La blonde hocha de la tête en signe de réponse. Comme vous avez pu le comprendre Santana est devenue une professeure et plus précisément d'espagnol. La jeune femme de 27 ans était professeure principale d'une classe de seconde dans un lycée réputé de New York. Bien évidemment elle coachait aussi le Glee club de son lycée avec un de ses ami, Finn.

_ **Bon j'y vais**, annonça l'hispanique en se penchant sur sa petite amie pour l'embrasser.

_ **Bonne journée chérie et courage pour ce soir!** Répondit Dani.

La Latina prit ensuite ses clés, se dirigea vers sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble et roula en direction du lycée. La brune adorait son métier, chaque jour était différent. Ses élèves l'adoraient pour la plupart.

* * *

L'hispanique venait de terminer ses cours, elle devait patienter encore une heure avant de rencontrer les parents d'élèves, elle se dirigea alors vers la salle des profs ou elle se fit un café et sortit dehors se fumer une cigarette malgré le temps à l'extérieur. En effet, il neigeait mais c'est un peu normal en décembre non? Elle corrigea ensuite quelques copies et se mit à préparer tout un tas de papiers jusqu'à ce que la réunion commence.

Au bout de deux heures il ne lui restait qu'une élève à voir, Beth. Cette dernière attendait dans le couloir toute seule.

_ **Excuser moi mais ma mère est en retard**, s'excusa l'adolescente.

_ **Ce n'est pas grave, il ne reste plus que toi à passer, on va l'attendre**, rassura Santana.

Alors que la Latina était rentrée dans son bureau en attendant la mère de Beth elle entendit des pas précipités dans les couloirs. Elle se leva alors et alla accueillir les deux jeunes femmes. Cependant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau elle faillit tomber à cause du tapis. Elle ne put donc pas voir son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait même pas encore relevé les yeux qu'elle tendit sa main.

_ **Bonjour, je suis Madame Lopez...  
**  
_ **Santana?!** S'exclama la mère de Beth.

_ **Oh mon dieu Quinn!** Réalisa l'hispanique en relevant la tête. **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la?  
**  
La blonde prit alors la professeure dans ses bras.

_ **Je suis la pour Beth**, sourit-elle. **Ça fait longtemps!** Avoua-t-elle en se reculant.

_ **Oui! Aller, venez vous assoir, on ne va pas rester planter la**, rigola la latina.

Elles s'installèrent alors autour du bureau de Santana.

_ **Ça me fait plaisir de te voir San**, fit sincèrement Quinn.

La brune lui répondit qu'elle aussi puis elle remarqua le désarroi de son élève.

_ **Vous vous connaissez?** Demanda doucement Beth.

La question avait jeté un malaise dans la salle entre les deux adultes. Voyant que Quinn était paralysée par la question de sa fille la brune lui répondit que oui et enchaîna rapidement sur le bulletin de Beth ce qui détendit l'atmosphère de la pièce. De plus, l'adolescente était une bonne élève, elle ne reçue donc que des compliments de la part de sa professeure et la rencontre ne dura pas longtemps.

Alors que Santana raccompagnait les deux blondes elle proposa à Quinn de se revoir un de ces jours ce que la blonde accepta volontiers.

À la vue de l'heure qu'il était Santana prit son manteau à la main, son sac à main ainsi que son sac de prof et son téléphone. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture tout en composant le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

"_Allo_", répondit Rachel.

"_Rach! C'est moi, t'es chez toi?_" Demanda l'hispanique.

"_Oui pourquoi?_" Fit la diva intriguée.

"_Prépare moi un truc corsé j'arrive!_" Puis la Latina raccrocha.

Elle arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes chez la petite brune. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et rentra sans prévenir. Elle vit alors Rachel qui l'attendait sur son canapé avec un verre de vodka sur la petite table devant elle. Elle s'installa alors à côté de la diva et avala d'un coup son verre d'alcool.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?** Demanda Rachel amusée par l'attitude de Santana.

_ **Tu ne devineras jamais! Ô grand jamais qui j'ai vu! Si je te dis que j'ai une élève qui s'appelle Beth?  
**  
_ **Quinn!** S'exclama la petite brune.

Santana hocha simplement la tête en signe de réponse.

_ **Bah raconte!**

_ **Je l'ai tout simplement revu lors de la remise des bulletins de Beth. On était contente de se revoir**, fit la Latina.

Elle raconta ensuite toute son entrevue avec la blonde avec le plus de détails possibles.

_ **Et tu vas vraiment la revoir?** Demanda la petite brune perplexe.

_ **Bah oui pourquoi?**

_ **Tu veux que je te rappelle la dernière fois que tu l'as vu?**

En effet, la dernière fois que Santana avait vu Quinn remonte à une petite dizaine d'années. Quinn s'était déplacée à Lima pour quitter Santana au bout d'un an de relation car selon elle, les relations longues distances ne marchaient pas. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à la brune mais qui avait finit par l'apprendre c'est qu'elle l'avait quitté pour son professeur d'histoire. L'hispanique avait tant bien que mal essayé de la retrouver mais rien n'y faisait. Quinn avait tiré un grand trait sur leur histoire et avait supprimé la latine de sa vie. Santana était donc tombée dans une profonde déprime... Elle avait d'abord été à New York rejoindre Kurt et Rachel afin de se changer les idées mais ce ne fut pas assez, elle fit ensuite constamment la tournée des bars et était tombée dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien, elle s'était mise à trainer avec un groupe de drogué. Évidemment elle s'était mise à fumer autre chose que des cigarettes mais face à la situation ses deux colocataires avaient bien réagit. Ils avaient réussi à la sortir de son enfer et l'avaient aidé grâce à Finn à découvrir sa voie. Elle avait alors suivit avec ce dernier des études pour devenir professeure. Bien sur, elle aimait toujours Quinn même si elle essayait tant bien que mal de l'oublier dans les bras d'autres filles. Elle avait fini au bout de quelques années à l'oublier mais la blonde avait laissé une grosse cicatrice dans le cœur de Santana.

Les filles continuèrent ensuite à parler jusqu'à ce que l'hispanique reçoive un texto de sa petite amie.

_ **Bon je vais y aller moi, Dani s'impatiente... En plus je l'ai pas prévenu que je passais te voir**, rigola la brune. **Et puis Finn ne devrait pas tarder, quand je suis parti il devait lui rester cinq familles à voir.  
**  
Rachel raccompagner alors Santana qui croisa Finn, qui est en effet le fiancé de la diva, dans les escaliers.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle Santana trouva Dani dans leur canapé avec une assiette vide et une pleine devant elle sur la table basse. La blonde abordait un air sévère, c'était du au fait que Santana ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa visite surprise chez miss Berry.

_ **Oh tu m'as fait une assiette, t'es trop mignonne mon amour!  
**  
_ **Bah oui, j'vais pas ne pas te la faire,** répondit sèchement Dani. **Qu'est ce que t'as été faire chez Finn et Rachel?  
**  
Santana lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait revu Quinn et lui parla de sa discussion avec Rachel mais plus son récit avançait, plus Dani se braquait. Cette dernière était à peu près au courant de la relation de Quinn et Santana, on va dire qu'elle connaissait les grandes lignes. Mais mettez vous à sa place, c'est évident qu'elle s'inquiète, et pour elle, et pour Santana.

Cependant, en bonne petite amie, l'hispanique rassura très bien Dani en lui montrant toute sa sincérité. En effet, la brune avait bel et bien tourné _la page Quinn_ et si elle voulait la revoir c'était en tant qu'amie.

* * *

Eh voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Dites moi tout! :D Les retrouvailles, leur passé commun/la rupture, la réaction de Dani et ma petite fin quelque peu sadique :)

N'oubliez pas le bouton review et le clic sur "Follow this story" ;) a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et d'ici là, bonne semaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour! Comment allez vous?

Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews, follows et favorites! Ca me touche tellement, je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'entrain, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs!

En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle était en avance Santana alla chercher dans ses papiers le dossier de Beth afin d'avoir le numéro de téléphone de Quinn. Vous savez, c'est le papier que chaque prof vous fait remplir en début d'année avec le numéro de vos parents, leurs adresses mail ainsi que votre adresse et ainsi de suite. Une fois qu'elle trouva cette fameuse fiche elle la lu attentivement.

Nom-Prénom : Corcoran Beth  
Date de naissance : 2 Mai 2009  
Adresse : 253W 28th street, New York, NY 10001  
Adresse mail :  
Numéro de téléphone : (212) 438-1948  
Mère : Fabray Q.  
Profession de la mère : Journaliste  
Numéro de téléphone de la mère : (212) 342-1955  
Adresse mail de la mère :  
Père : Puckerman N.  
Profession du père : Coach sportif  
Numéro de téléphone du père : (212) 561-8562  
Adresse mail du père :

_J'aurai du y penser_, fit l'hispanique dans sa tête. Effectivement elle n'avait pas été très intelligente sur ce point, c'était marqué noir sur blanc. Elle finit par prendre le numéro de la blonde et décida de lui envoyer un texto : "_Hep Fabray!_"

La réponse ne fut pas longue cependant Santana était en cours et ne pouvait donc pas savoir si Quinn lui avait répondu. Elle le su qu'à la fin de son cours lorsqu'elle regarda son téléphone.

"_Santana?_ " Elle sourit devant la réponse, comment Quinn avait-elle pu la reconnaître si rapidement et si facilement? Elle lui posa tout simplement la question et la réponse fut sans appel : "_Parce qu'il n'y a que toi pour m'appeler comme ça ;)_"

Elles continuèrent donc à parler par texto à chaque fois que Santana le pouvait car la règle était la même pour tout le monde, pas de téléphone en classe, même pour les professeurs! Et c'était assez frustrant pour Quinn car cette dernière essayait inlassablement de savoir comment Santana avait fait pour trouver son numéro. En effet, c'était presque impossible de l'avoir à moins d'avoir des contacts dans le journalisme car la blonde avait fait attention à ne pas divulguer son numéro de téléphone ni sur internet, ni sur les journaux, ni dans le bottin. Quinn lâcha l'affaire par texto, elle savait que Santana ne dirait rien mais elle avait prévu de la questionner en vrai quand elles se verraient car elles étaient entrain de se programmer une petite soirée entre filles.

"_19h30 au glasgow ça te va Q?_" Envoya Santana.

"_Parfait!_" Répondit la blonde.

_  
La journée était passée plutôt vite pour l'hispanique qui avait passé sa journée avec son téléphone. Elle était maintenant dans la salle du Glee club avec Finn et elle attendait les élèves, toujours les yeux rivés sur son portable.

_ **T'as fini de textoter à Dani? Tu vas la revoir ce soir t'inquiète**, rigola Finn. **Est-ce que je le fait avec Rach?  
**  
_ **C'est pas avec Dani que je parle**, nargua gentiment Santana.

_ **C'est qui?** Fit précipitamment le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de la latine. Cependant les élèves rentrèrent et la brune regarda droit dans les yeux son collègue, lui fit un grand sourire et se leva afin de commencer le cours sous le regard choqué de Finn.

Le cours se passa rapidement, Santana jeta quelques coups d'œil à son téléphone et envoya quelques textos mais sans se faire voir. Cependant, il était à peine 16h30 il lui restait encore 3h à attendre avant de voir Quinn. Malheureusement, Santana Lopez déteste attendre, elle appela alors son meilleur ami, Elliott, et demanda si elle pouvait le rejoindre.

Comme se dernier accepta, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle le rejoignit et le retrouva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, dans une salle de danse. En effet, Elliott était un danseur professionnel mais aussi un professeur de danse. Santana alla se changer rapidement, elle enfila une paire de chaussures à petits talons ainsi qu'un leggins et un top noir. Elle retrouva ensuite son meilleur ami et ils s'étirèrent, parlèrent - surtout Santana qui raconta toute son histoire avec Quinn! Ils se placèrent ensuite face à face et répétèrent leur chorégraphie de Cha –cha-cha ainsi que leur Rumba. Leur Rumba était au point, c'était une danse très sensuelle, les danseurs doivent se tourner autour, se chercher, se draguer et ça, Santana savait très bien le faire et cela leur permettait d'être en parfaite harmonie. Heureusement qu'Elliott était gay et que son petit ami, Kurt, connaissait Santana parce que sinon il y aurait des étincelles...  
Cependant, pour le Cha-cha-cha ce n'était pas la même chose, les pas étaient compliqués, ils devaient mêler sensualité, puissance et rapidité mais pour le moment, les deux travaillaient leur rapidité et verraient le reste après.

Ils s'entraînaient sans relâche, ils étaient en sueur car il ne faut pas croire, mais la danse est un sport très physique et qui vous sculpte un corps de rêve! Malheureusement le temps passait assez rapidement dans cette salle et c'était l'heure que Santana se prépare et retrouve Quinn. Elle avait juste le temps de prendre une douche, de se préparer et de rejoindre la blonde.

En tant que gentil meilleur ami Elliott l'accompagna mais il le fit surtout parce que c'était sur son chemin. C'est donc avec lui que Santana arriva 5 minutes en retard au glasgow ou Quinn l'attendait avec un blue lagoon dans la main. L'hispanique voulait présenter Quinn à Elliott, c'est pour cette raison que le brun entra lui aussi dans le bar.

La blonde avait repéré la Latina de loin, mais en même temps, entre vous et moi, qui ne la repérerai pas de loin tellement elle est belle? Cependant, la journaliste fit une petite grimace en voyant rentrer les deux meilleurs amis bras dessus bras dessous mais elle se leva quand même et accueillit comme il se devait, c'est à dire par un rapide câlin son ex.

_ **Quinn je te présente Elliott, Elliott, Quinn**, fit Santana.

_ **Enchanté**, répondirent-ils.

_ **Tu bois un verre avec nous?** Demanda Santana.

_ **Non non, j'ai du boulot ma belle.**

_ **D'accord, bisous mon chou!** Santana joignit le geste à la parole en lui embrassant sa joue assez près de la commissure de ses lèvres ce qui tira une nouvelle grimace à Quinn.

Il salua ensuite Quinn et sortit du bar. _Eh bah dit donc! Elle est plus belle qu'en photo! Elle va faire des désastres cette fille_, pensa le danseur.

Du côté des deux jeunes femmes la conversation s'était très vite engagée, Santana commanda quant à elle un Martini.

_ **Bon, et sinon t'es devenue quoi?** Questionna Quinn.

_ **Eh bah comme tu le sais je suis prof d'espagnol, je travaille avec Finn. J'ai un appart dans le centre ville de New York, appart ça, j'ai pas changé**, sourit Santana. **Et toi?  
**  
_ **Je suis journaliste pour le Times, comme tu l'as compris j'ai récupéré Beth et comme toi je vis dans le centre ville de New York.  
**  
_ **Je savais que t'allais devenir journaliste**, rigola Santana. **Et comment t'as fait pour récupérer Beth?  
**  
_ **Pour faire court, alors qu'elle avait 5 ans Shelby a décidé de se remettre à la musique et pour elle Beth était de trop dans cette vie. Elle nous a alors appelés avec Puck pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle, chose que bien évidemment j'ai acceptée!  
**  
_ **Je me doute, du coup t'es toujours en contact avec Puck?** Fit Santana intriguée.

_ **Oui puisqu'on a une garde partagée.**

La discussion dériva petit à petit vers leurs années lycée mais elles faisaient bien attention à ne pas évoquer leur romance. Cependant Quinn avait une question qui la tracassait mais elle avait ne voulait pas la poser, après tout, ça ne la regardait pas.

_ **Ça va Q? T'as l'air ailleurs.**

_ **Bah non pourquoi?** Répondit maladroitement la blonde.

_ **Je te connais par cœur, qu'est ce que t'as?** Fit sérieusement l'hispanique en posant sa main sur celle de Quinn.

_ **D'accord... **Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. **T'as changé de bord?**

Santana rigola face à la question et fit rapidement le lien dans sa tête, Quinn avait cru qu'Elliott était son petit ami! _Elle est vraiment blonde_, pensa-t-elle.

_ **Non pas du tout!**

Quinn rit nerveusement, elle aurait du s'en douter...

_ **Mais pour répondre à la question que tu n'ose pas me poser, je suis bel et bien en couple.**

_ **Tu me connais toujours aussi bien après tant d'années**, rigola-t-elle toujours aussi nerveusement.

_ **Eh oui, et toi?**

_ **Bah moi je suis avec mon chéri depuis un peu plus d'un an. Ça fait combien de temps avec...?  
**  
_ **Dani**, sourit Santana des étoiles plein les yeux. **Et ça va bientôt faire deux ans. Et ton copain s'appelle comment?  
**  
_ **Biff.**

Les filles parlèrent encore quelques minutes, elles trouvèrent une date pour se faire un dîner entre les deux couples puis elles décidèrent de rentrer.

En découvrant que Quinn rentrait à pied par ce froid, Santana lui proposa de la ramener en voiture. Bien évidemment la blonde accepta. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la Mini Cooper rouge de l'hispanique et se dirigèrent tout d'abord chez Quinn puis la brune rentra chez elle.

* * *

Alors? Et ce second chapitre? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? La rencontre entre Quinn et Santana? Et quand Quinn a cru qu'Elliott était le mec de Santana? Et que pensez vous du prochain dîner? Dites moi tout ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Je tenais à vous remerciez pour vos review, favorites et follow, ça me fait super plaisir!

Au programme dans ce chapitre le fameux dîner... ;) Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Nous étions un mercredi soir, Dani et Santana étaient invitées à manger chez Quinn et son petit-ami, Biff, afin que les deux ex rencontre le nouveau partenaire de l'autre. Pour tout vous dire, Quinn était assez stressée de rencontrer Dani mais elle devait le faire, après tout, elle était passé à autre chose et c'était quand même elle qui l'avait quitté ! Elle pensait que Santana devait être dans le même étant mais malheureusement pour Quinn, l'hispanique n'était pas du tout stressée, elle était même plutôt excitée de rencontrer Biff.

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement de Quinn reçu quelques coups la blonde se tendit encore un peu plus. Elle se précipita vers cette dernière, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée afin de s'assurer qu'elle était la plus belle pour montrer à Dani qu'elle avait du souci à se faire et ouvrit ensuite la porte. Elle fut surprise de ne voir que Santana mais fut cependant extrêmement soulagée! La Latina pénétra ensuite dans l'appartement et regarda la décoration. L'appartement semblait de taille moyenne, il était clair, assez chic mais avec une touche de moderne et de couleur, _c'est tout Quinn_, pensa-t-elle.

_ **Attend, je vais te débarrasser de ton manteau**, proposa la blonde.

_ **Tu sais que je ne peux pas enlever mon manteau si je te donne pas les fleurs et la bouteille, car oui c'est pour toi blondie, je sais que t'es blonde mais le temps n'a pas arrangé les choses**, se moqua la brune.

La mère de famille rigola, remercia Santana et lui prit son manteau. Elle la fit s'assoir et lui servi un verre de vin blanc en attendant que son homme se décide à sortir. Biff sortit quelques minutes plus tard de son bureau et rejoignit les filles.

_ **Bonjour, enchanté, Biff. **Il abordait un grand sourire et lui fit directement la bise.

_ **Santana, enchantée**, sourit l'hispanique.

Les présentations se firent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la Latina était sincèrement contente de rencontrer Biff. Certes elle ne s'attendait pas à ce type d'homme mais il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien pour Quinn, et ça, c'était tout ce que souhaitait l'hispanique.

Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant un petit moment de la vue et du travail de chacun. La brune pu donc apprendre que l'homme de Quinn était le responsable de direction d'une entreprise connue régionalement, elle découvrit aussi que Quinn n'était pas qu'une journaliste mais aussi une photographe et donc qu'elle illustrait elle-même ses articles. De plus, elle découvrit que Quinn était entrain de travailler sur sa propre exposition, même si elle allait être petite. Mais comme on dit, il faut un début à tout ! Cependant, la brune reçu un coup de téléphone et s'éloigna poliment.

_ **Ça te dérange si je vais sur le balcon fumer une cigarette?** Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Quinn tout en mettant son autre main sur le téléphone pour pas que son interlocuteur entende. Bien évidemment la blonde lui répondit de la tête qu'elle pouvait y aller mais fut cependant surprise de voir Santana avec une cigarette en main.

_ **C'était Dani, avec son groupe ils enregistrent une musique et ça à prit plus de temps que prévu donc c'est mort pour l'apéro mais c'est bon pour le repas normalement**, informa Santana en revenant.

Dès que Quinn entendit l'hispanique parler de sa petite-amie elle se tendit immédiatement, elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Mais elle fut cependant soulagée en apprenant qu'elle n'arriverait que pour le repas car malgré tout, elle était toujours stressée de savoir que Dani pouvait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Mais heureusement pour elle, personne ne remarqua son malaise et la conversation reprit son cours.

Vers les 21h, après que les deux filles débarrassèrent les verres et les différentes bouteilles ils décidèrent de passer à table. Dani n'aillant toujours pas fini avait envoyé un message à Santana pour la prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

_ **Dani ne viendra pas, mais, et je cite, "dis leur que je suis désolée et qu'on les invitera à la maison".**

Quinn fut totalement soulagée, le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus était repoussé pour son plus grand plaisir ! Elle pu donc en toute tranquillité aller dans la cuisine et faire cuire ce qui devait être cuit à la dernière minute. Elle appela ensuite Beth qui fit son entrée dans la pièce.

_ **Euh... Bonjour...** commença l'adolescente, elle ne savait pas comment s'adresser à Santana, lui faire la bise, lui serrer la main ou ne rien faire. Après tout, c'est compréhensible, c'était sa prof. Mais la brune prit les devants et lui fit la bise.

_ **On est en dehors du lycée, on peut bien se faire la bise non?** Plaisanta la professeure.

_ **Oui mais ça fait quand même bizarre**, avoua Beth en rigolant nerveusement. A la vue de cette scène, l'hispanique reconnu immédiatement Quinn dans sa fille, elles avaient le même rire nerveux !

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table en attendant Quinn et à ce moment là, Biff changea d'attitude. Il se mit tout simplement à draguer Santana sous les yeux de Beth.

_ **Je viens de remarquer que ta chemise laisse très bien voir ta généreuse poitrine**, fit Biff avec un sourire qui dégoûta Santana.

_ **Je ne sais pas ou tu as appris à draguer mais vu ta gueule, t'as pas du beaucoup t'entrainer et je tien à te rappeler que ta copine est juste à côté pauvre con!  
**  
Santana, énervée et déçue par Biff, partit ensuite rejoindre Quinn dans la cuisine mais alors qu'elle se levait elle entendit Beth lâcher un "connard" et elle commença à se poser des questions.

_ **T'as besoin d'aide blondie?** Proposa la Latina.

_ **Non c'est bon t'inquiète**, sourit la blonde.

_ **D'accord, dis moi, j'peux te poser une question Q?**

_ **Bah oui bien sur**, fit Quinn innocemment.

_ **Ça se passe comment entre Beth et Biff?** Demanda sérieusement Santana.

_ **Elle ne l'aime pas**, lâcha Quinn dans un soupir.

_ **Ah bon? Pourquoi?**

_ **Elle dit qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il est avec moi juste pour avoir des contacts, mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle a tord. Il m'offre plein de cadeaux, il est tendre et puis je vois bien et sens bien qu'il est amoureux**, avoua la blonde alors qu'elle retournait la viande dans la poêle. **Pourquoi?**

_ **C'est moi qui pose les questions Fabray!** Rigola l'hispanique. **Il t'a déjà trompé?  
**  
_ **Non, c'est un homme fidèle**. Quinn semblait choquée par la question si indiscrète de Santana. **Mais pourquoi? **

_ **Parce que depuis que je suis là il n'a pas arrêté de regarder mon décolleter et à table il m'a clairement dit que j'avais une généreuse poitrine.  
**  
À l'entente de ces paroles Quinn baissa son regard sur les seins de Santana.

_ **En même temps, elle est assez voyante**, rigola la blonde. **Mais non t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude et puis tu peux me dire qui ne te drague pas? Bon allez c'est près, on va à table!  
**  
Quinn était aveugle, elle ne voyait Biff qu'avec un voile devant les yeux. Heureusement pour elle, Santana comptait bien lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais ça allait être difficile. En effet, à table, Biff ne faisait que complimenter Quinn, l'embrassait et la câlinait. Cependant, sous la table il essayait de faire du pied à la latine qui elle, se reculait le plus qu'elle pouvait afin de rester en dehors de ça mais elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, le mettre sous terre afin qu'il ne pose même plus son regard sur le visage de Quinn.

Malgré les années et le mal que la blonde lui avait fait, l'hispanique restait très protectrice envers elle, en toute amitié bien sûr. Elle ne ressentait plus rien d'amoureux envers elle, elle avait assez souffert avec Quinn!

Durant le repas, Beth se servit de l'eau et en bonne jeune fille bien élevée elle décida de servir les autres.

_ **Maman ? Tu veux de l'eau ou du vin ? **

_ **Du vin s'il te plait.** L'adolescente pris alors la bouteille de vin que Santana lui donna et servit ensuite sa mère. Elle regarda après Biff droit dans les yeux et ne lui accorda pas un mot.

_ **Madame Lopez ? Vous…** La jeune fille fut coupée par sa mère qui se mit à rigoler.

_ **T'inquiète pas Beth**, rassura l'hispanique, n**'écoute pas ta mère, tu le vois bien, elle est un peu pompette ! Mais s'il te plait, appelle moi Santana, on est en dehors du lycée et chez toi en plus ! **

_ **Oui je sais mais c'est particulier comme situation**, avoua la petite blonde. **Sinon, vous voulez du vin comme ma mère je suppose ? **Rigola Beth.

_ **Oui s'il te plait, mais ne crois pas que je vais finir comme Q, elle a du mal à s'en remettre ! **Se moque la brune. Pour toute réponse Quinn lui fit un doigt d'honneur en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Le repas reprit ensuite son cours normal. Quinn parlait avec Santana mais Biff essayait d'accaparer l'attention de l'hispanique en lui posant des questions ou en lui coupant même la parole. Il voulait tout simplement qu'elle le regarde et quand elle le faisait, il lui faisait son regard le plus charmeur possible. Ne supportant plus le comportement du seul homme de l'appartement Santana écourta le dîner, elle ne voulait plus voir sa tête de con comme elle dirait. Certes elle aurait aimé profiter plus de Quinn mais c'était impossible. Elle aida alors Quinn à tout débarrasser, tout nettoyer, tout ranger sous le regard machiste du directeur d'entreprise puis la blonde la raccompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte ou elle salua Santana dans le couloir par un câlin.

_ **Ça m'a fait plaisir de te passer une soirée avec toi**, sourit sincèrement la journaliste.

_ **Moi aussi même si ça aurait encore été mieux sans ton pot de colle ambulant! Mais bon, pas grave! La semaine prochaine c'est chez nous**, fit Santana.

Les deux filles discutèrent encore quelques instants puis Santana sortit ses lunettes de son sac et partit.

_ **Attend San! T'as des lunettes?** Se moqua Quinn.

_ **Oui et alors? J'te ferai remarquer que t'as rien à dire, les tiennes sont sur ta petite table**, se moqua à son tour la brune ce qui cloua le bec de la blonde.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, déjà et oui! Mais dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Déçu que Dani ne soit pas la? Et le comportement de Biff? Elle est pas trop choupi Beth? :D Et par rapport à Quinn, vous ne sentez pas quelque chose de spécial pointer le bout de son nez...? :D

En tout cas, merci à tous et je vous dis à bientôt! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Petite surprise pour vous mes chers lecteurs! Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews!

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4:  


"_C'est toujours bon pour ce soir?_" Envoya Santana.

"_Oui oui ;)_" Répondit Quinn.

"_T'emmène Beth et l'autre sangsue...?_" Rétorqua la brune.

"_Il s'appelle Biff, Santana! Et oui il vient avec moi mais Beth est chez Puck ce week-end._"

"_D'accord, il y aura Rachel et Finn ce soir, bon je te laisse, j'ai du pain sur la planche pour ce soir! ;)_"

En effet, il était 13h et Santana avait prévu de faire japonais pour ce soir. Dani étant en enregistrement elle avait l'appartement à elle toute seule et décida de mettre la musique à fond. Elle avait prévu de faire des sushis et des brochettes de viande. Pour ça, elle avait du boulot! Heureusement pour elle, son riz était déjà près puisqu'il faut le préparer un à deux jours avant l'utilisation. Elle commença alors à faire les brochettes.

Pour cela, elle trempa les piques dans un saladier d'eau pour pas que ces derniers ne se cassent lors de la cuisson puis elle coupa sa viande, du poulet et du bœuf en morceaux. Elle prépara ensuite sa sauce. Cette dernière était à base de miel et de sésame avec un peu de vin. Elle ajouta ensuite les morceaux de viande dans un saladier avec la sauce afin qu'elle pénètre un maximum les morceaux. Ceci était l'étape la plus simple mais elle lui prit quand même une petite heure.

Avant de s'attaquer aux sushis, la partie dure de cette après midi, elle alla fumer une cigarette avec une bière dans la main. Elle fut de retour une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard et se lava les mains. Le gros boulot arrivait!

Elle enroula un set de table en fines lames de bois de film transparent sur lequel elle plaça une feuille d'algue séchée qu'elle humidifia avec un peu d'eau. Elle plaça ensuite du riz dessus, puis du thon avec de la mayonnaise et elle essaya de rouler le tout. Seulement, là était la difficulté. Malgré qu'elle ai regardé beaucoup de vidéos, ce n'était pas si facile! La première tentative était ratée. Elle recommença alors une seconde fois puis une troisième et une quatrième fois. Elle failli tout foutre en l'air, tout balancer par terre et annuler le dîner de ce soir. Elle tenta alors de se calmer mais ses mains tremblaient. Elle essaya une dernière fois.

Cette tentative était mieux mais pas parfaite. Or Santana recherchait la perfection. Elle fit alors d'autres sushis mais cette fois ci avec de l'avocat et des radis. Ce rouleau était le mieux de toutes ses tentatives. Elle en fit ensuite un à la pomme et au saumon. Elle avait pris le coup de main, maintenant, tout allait bien et ses nerfs étaient calmés.

Elle fit ensuite des makis. Dans un premier temps elle fit des petits rectangles de riz à l'aide d'un récipient ou elle déposa ensuite une fine tranche de saumon cru.

Santana répéta ces opérations un grand nombre de fois, après tout, ils étaient six ce soir et il faut dire que les sushis ne calent pas après une bouchée. Dans tout les cas elle finit de cuisiner vers les 18h15. Elle avait aussi fait des boules coco et avait acheté des nougats.

Elle partit ensuite dresser la table. C'était quelque chose de très simple, une nappe avec des assiettes, des couverts, des verres, de l'eau et du vin! Elle partit ensuite prendre sa douche. Vu l'heure elle devait se dépêcher mais elle n'alla pas aussi vite qu'elle le pensait puisqu'elle fut à peine sortie de sa douche qu'on toqua à la porte. _Merde!_ pensa-t-elle.

_ **30 secondes!** Cria-t-elle.

Elle enfila très rapidement ses sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt et alla ouvrir. Elle fut cependant surprise de trouver tous ses invités dans son salon et de se retrouver plantée devant eux en tanga en dentelle.

_ **J'aime beaucoup cet accueil Lopez!** Plaisanta Rachel.

_ **Entrez je vous en pris, c'est encore ta faute Berry?** Rigola Santana. Elle fit ensuite le tour de la pièce et salua tout le monde. Bien évidemment, Rachel ne manqua le regard furtif de Quinn et celui plus appuyé de Biff sur les jambes et le fessier de la Latina.

Pour voir leur réaction elle fit un clin d'œil à Santana et lorsque cette dernière arriva pour lui faire la bise elle posa sa main sur la fesse droite de l'hispanique et vit Biff tout excité mais ne réagit pas. Au même moment Dani rentra et vit Rachel avec sa main sur la fesse de Santana qui ne portait pas de pantalon.

_ **Eh bah dis donc! Ça va Rachel? Dis moi chérie, je sais que tu veux qu'on te matte mais ce beau petit cul est à moi!** Elle claqua ensuite les fesses de Santana et l'embrassa amoureusement sous le regard choqué de Biff. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dani soit une femme.

Cette dernière fit ensuite la bise à tout le monde et s'arrêta devant Quinn. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux de la blonde, la détailla de haut en bas et lui fit la bise.

_ **Dani, la copine de Santana.  
**  
_ **Quinn,** fit la blonde.

La musicienne trouvait la journaliste ravissante, avec des yeux envoutants et un visage angélique. _Je suis dans la merde_, pensa-t-elle. De son côté, Quinn jugea Dani de banale, elle était persuadée que Santana aurait trouvé quelqu'un de plus beau. La copine de Santana s'approcha ensuite de Biff et lui fit simplement la bise puisqu'elle savait que ce dernier avait dragué l'hispanique.

L'hispanique partit ensuite se changer et revint quelques instants plus tard vêtue d'une jupe rouge et d'un petit pull noir. Avec l'aide de Dani elles servirent ensuite leurs invités. La bonne humeur régnait, Biff était avec Finn et les quatre filles parlaient ensemble. Cependant, Dani et Quinn évitaient de se parler.

Au moment de passer à table Santana s'éclipsa avec la blonde dans la cuisine afin de faire cuire les brochettes.

_ **J'aurais jamais pensé que Dani était ton type de femme**, sourit Quinn.

_ **Ah bon? Pourtant si, je suis folle amoureuse d'elle!** Fit Santana des étoiles plein les yeux.

Quinn ne répondit rien, la réponse de l'hispanique l'avait touchée plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé. Cependant elles furent rejointes par Rachel qui venait voir ce qui se passait. Cette dernière se posta derrière la Latina et regarda par dessus son épaule ce qui était entrain de cuire. Une fois tout cuit la professeure apporta les brochettes ainsi que le riz et les sushis.

_ **Oh trop bon San! C'est mon plat préféré les sushis!** S'exclama Quinn ce qui tira une grimace à Dani.

_ **Je ne savais pas**, sourit la brune.

Le repas se déroula ensuite normalement. Finn et Biff étaient en bout de tables, leurs petites amies respectives étaient à côté d'eux et Santana et Dani étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Bien évidemment, Dani était à côté de Rachel et Santana à côté de Quinn. Tous parlaient de leurs années lycées à Lima. Cependant, Finn cassa l'ambiance.

_ **Alors, ça fait quoi d'être avec la grande Quinn Fabray? Au lycée tout le monde la voulait!** Fit Finn en s'adressant à Biff avec un clin d'œil.

_ **T'es sérieux putain Finn? Tu crois que Quinn est un objet?! Mais vas te faire foutre!** **Les femmes ne sont pas des objets merde! **S'énerva Santana qui quitta la table et partit sur le balcon fumer une cigarette.

Cette mini-scène laissa un gros blanc dans la pièce.

_ **Elle a le sang chaud la Latina!** Rigola Biff.

_ **Ferme ta gueule!** S'exclama Dani en cœur avec Rachel.

_ **Je vais aller la voir**, fit Finn tout penaud.

_ **Non, laisse j'y vais, t'as assez fait de dégâts**, remarqua la petite brune.

Cette dernière retrouva Santana sur le balcon, se servit dans le paquet de l'autre brune et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle laissa l'hispanique se calmer elle-même et attendit qu'elle parle mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

_ **Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça San?**

_ **Parce que ton mec est un gros con!**

Rachel rigola, le problème n'était pas là, les deux le savaient mais l'hispanique ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle finit cependant par cracher le morceau.

_ **Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de Quinn comme ça et oui je sais, avant que tu ne me fasses ton monologue non je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle, je suis juste son amie qui la protège!  
**  
La diva ne répondit rien et lui fit juste un signe de la tête pour montrer son accord. Elles rentrèrent ensuite et Finn s'excusa auprès de la professeure d'espagnol. Certes une petite tension était présente mais elle restait négligeable tant que les garçons ne parlaient pas à Santana.

En parlant de cette dernière, alors qu'elle venait de s'assoir elle trouva qu'il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Elle décida donc d'enlever son pull, cependant, son tee-shirt commença à se retirer et elle dévoila son ventre plat et musclé. Évidemment, Quinn jeta un regard qui ne manqua pas à Dani.

_ **Oh mais t'as un piercing San!** S'exclama la blonde. **Je peux toucher?** Avant de s'exécuter elle jeta un regard nargueur à Dani et toucha le ventre de Santana. **C'est que t'as des abdos Lopez! **

_ **Oui elle en a, tu ne t'imagine même pas comment ils ressortent quand on fait l'amour**, fit Dani afin de faire rager la blonde mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire.

_ **Si je sais, c'était pareil quand on était ensemble**, fit Quinn avec un sourire faux sur son visage.

En voyant la tournure des événements Rachel changea rapidement de sujet et sauva ainsi l'ambiance. Ensuite, Santana et Dani s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le désert. En attendant que les boules cocos chauffent la Latina se glissa dans les bras de Dani, qui elle, passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la brune et elle l'embrassa langoureusement laissant Santana sans souffle. Mais la musicienne avait prévu son coup… En effet, Quinn était juste en face de la porte de la cuisine et avait une parfaite vue sur la scène et était dégoutée face à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu dégager Dani et prendre sa place… Mais cette dernière se faisait un malin plaisir à la narguer et à lui montrer que Santana était sienne. Cependant elle n'avait pas dis son dernier mot !

* * *

Alors que tout le monde débarrassait la table, Dani emmena Quinn dehors afin de lui toucher deux mots. La blonde ne se démonta pas et la suivit de près.

_ **C'est quoi ton jeu la blonde ?** Cracha Dani.

_ **Quel jeu ? Ahh je vois, pour toi Santana est un jeu ! Ecoute, tu ne la mérite pas, elle a beau t'aimer mais tu la rends aveugle.**

_ **Je ne la mérite pas ? Mais c'est une blague ! Je l'ai rendu, je la rends et je vais la rendre heureuse ! Tu sais comment elle a terminé Santana après que tu l'as quitté pour ton prof ? Demande-lui et on verra si tu la mérite ! En attendant, tu vas vite enlever tes sales mains de son corps car c'est MA petite-amie, qu'on s'aime et que ce n'est pas une poufiasse comme toi qui va briser mon couple ! **

_ **Tu ne me fais pas peur, maintenant je vais me battre pour la récupérer, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je te préviens, profite de tes derniers moments avec elle ! **

_ **Par contre, cette guerre reste entre nous, Santana veut absolument qu'on s'entende alors on va faire semblant. Maintenant je vais te prendre dans mes bras car elle nous regarde et on va repartir le sourire aux lèvres même si la guerre est déclarée.**

Les deux firent ensuite ce que Dani avait prévu et elles rejoignirent ensuite le reste du groupe. Bien sur, la musicienne se refugia dans les bras de sa chérie sous le regard de Quinn.

La soirée se termina rapidement après, il était déjà pratiquement une heure du matin !

* * *

Eh voilà la fin! Alors ce diner? Etait-il à la hauteur de vos espérances? :) La rencontre Dani-Quinn? Et le Biff? Dites moi tout! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous! Comment allez vous? Merci pour vos reviews et tout, vous êtes les meilleurs!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Nous étions lundi en fin de journée, Santana tenait son dernier cours de la journée et il s'avérait que la classe qui était présente n'était pas la plus sage. Si en général la brune n'a pas beaucoup de patience, dans sa salle de classe c'est le contraire mais les élèves précédents avaient déjà épuisé tout son stock de patience. De plus, la professeure avait une terrible migraine, un tambour était sans cesse entrain de frapper dans sa boîte crânienne. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que la Latina était d'une très mauvaise humeur en cette fin d'après-midi.

_ **Joey cállate mierda! Que usted habla, yo sé que no eres una niña pero ten cuidado, voy a terminar creyendo que eres gay!** _Joey tais toi merde! __Tu fais que parler, je sais que t'es pas une fille mais fais gaffe, je vais finir par croire que tu es gay! _S'énerva Santana.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas tout compris mais il savait qu'il devait impérativement se taire vu le ton que sa professeure avait employé... Cependant, la brune n'était pas au bout de sa peine. Quelques minutes plus tard elle grilla une jeune fille avec son téléphone.

_ **Pamela, el teléfono.** _Pamela, le téléphone_, fit sèchement l'hispanique.

_ **Mais c'est...  
**  
_ **Sí, es tu madre o tu padre, lo sé. ****¿De verdad crees que vas a hacerme creer eso?** _Oui c'est ta mère ou ton père, je sais. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas arriver à me faire croire ça?_ Coupa la Latina. **Vamos, dame el teléfono, recuperará el fin de los tiempos. **_Allez, donne moi ton téléphone, tu le récupéreras en fin d'heure.  
_  
Cependant, le bruit persistait dans la classe et après deux avertissements la Latina leur mis un contrôle ce qui fit râler toute la classe.

_ **Madame, je peux pas le faire, j'ai mal au bras!** S'exclama Kevin.

_ **T'avais qu'à pas autant l'utiliser hier soir si tu vois ce que j'veux dire...** renchérit Santana. **Maintenant je ne veux plus aucun bruit, le premier qui parle c'est 0 et c'est dehors!  
**  
Grâce à ce contrôle surprise la brune pu se reposer et sa migraine s'atténua. Elle corrigea quelques copies en jetant de temps en temps un regard sur les élèves afin de vérifier qu'aucun ne triche.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit la classe se vida en quelques secondes. L'hispanique ramassa les copies, les mis dans son sac. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa voiture, prit un médicament et se dirigea vers un autre établissement. Elle pensait avoir terminé sa journée mais non, elle donnait pour la première fois un cours particulier d'espagnol pour adultes. Ça sera déjà une classe moins dissipée, pensa-t-elle. Effectivement, lorsque ses "élèves" entrèrent dans la salle elle fut surprise d'être l'une des plus jeunes. Ces derniers étaient d'âges différents mais la moyenne était de 40 ans. Deux, trois personnes avaient la trentaine et une autre partie était composée de retraités.

Le cours démarrait à 18h30, vers 18h20 une blonde fit son entrée dans la salle. Cette blonde n'était personne d'autre que Quinn Fabray. Lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte de la situation elles rigolèrent discrètement puis Santana commença ensuite le cours.

À la fin du cours Quinn attendit l'hispanique près de son bureau.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu fais la Q?** Demanda la brune étonnée.

_ **J'étais à un cours d'espagnol avec une prof trop sexy et toi?** Blagua la blonde.

_ **Non mais sérieusement**, sourit la Latina, **pourquoi tu prends des cours?  
**  
_ **Parce que je vais aller faire un reportage au Pérou dans quelques mois et il faut que je connaisse un peu la langue si je veux pouvoir les interviewer.  
**  
_ **Je vois mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas directement demandé de t'apprendre quelques trucs?  
**  
_ **Je ne savais pas que tu donnais des cours comme ça.  
**  
_ **Mais même Q, je suis espagnol petite tête**, se moqua l'hispanique. E**t entre toi et moi, arrête ce cours, je viendrai chez toi, on sera que toutes les deux et t'apprendras plus vite.  
**  
À l'entente de ces paroles Quinn pensa à seulement deux choses : Je serai seule avec San à la maison et l'autre conne va être dégoûtée!  
C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle accepta l'offre de Santana et la remercia avec un baiser sur la joue.

_ **Je t'aurai bien proposé d'aller boire un verre blondie mais j'ai un mal de crane pas possible et il me reste des copies à corriger**, avoua Santana.

_ **C'est pas grave t'inquiète. On s'appelle pour les cours?  
**  
La brune hocha de la tête et les deux amies se séparèrent. Lorsque l'hispanique rentra chez elle Dani était déjà là, elles se racontèrent alors leur journée, Dani d'abord et Santana ensuite.

_ **Au faite, tu ne sais pas qui j'ai vu ce soir au cours pour adulte? Quinn**, sourit Santana.

Dani répondit un "tient c'est marrant ça" mais au fond elle voulait dire "Quelle connasse putain!".

_ **Et vu qu'elle ne va pas progresser rapidement je vais lui donner directement des cours chez elle**, renchérit Santana.

_ **Ok**, répondit sèchement Dani qui partit dans une autre pièce pour montrer son désaccord. Cependant Santana ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle était trop fatiguée.

Cette dernière s'attaqua rapidement à son paquet de copies qui lui prit une bonne heure et partit ensuite se coucher, toujours avec un tambour dans le crâne.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Quinn appela Santana afin de décider du jours de ses cours.

"_Je peux venir ce soir si tu veux._" Commença la brune.

"_Super, 18h30 ça te va?_" Demanda la blonde.

"_Parfait! À ce soir, gros bisous_"

Santana raccrocha ensuite et alla préparer le cours de Quinn. Elle lui préparait déjà toutes les bases de la langue, elle verrait ensuite avec Quinn ou elle partirait pour faire ses cours en fonction du thème de l'interview et du lieu de l'interview car bien évidemment, la journaliste devait être au courant de l'histoire de la région.

* * *

Vers 18h15 elle toqua à l'appartement de la blonde mais ce fut Biff qui lui ouvrit pour son plus grand plaisir... En plus, dans la journée elle avait eut une conversation avec Quinn concernant Biff et elle avait appris que cette dernière voulait quitter l'autre abruti. Santana décida de l'aider mais pour ça il fallait que Biff lui tende une perche.

_ **Oh Santana! Ça va?  
**  
_ **Oui**, répondit sèchement la brune.

_ **Tu veux boire quelque chose?** Demanda le jeune homme.

_ **Un café s'il te plait. Quinn n'est pas là?**

_ **Non elle n'est pas encore rentrée mais c'est cool puisqu'on est que tout les deux si tu vois ce que je veux dire**, fit le jeune homme en arborant un sourire pervers sur le visage.

À l'entente de ces mots le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour, Biff s'approcha d'elle et elle le coinça contre un mur. Elle lui fit répéter sa phrase et la claque partit. Cependant, au même moment Beth rentrait, elle avait simplement vu la claque partir mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle se réjouisse. Elle partit alors dans sa chambre en toute discrétion afin de laisser Santana régler ses comptes avec Biff.

_ **Mmmh j'aime quand une femme me domine...** souffla le jeune homme.

C'était le moment pour l'hispanique de faire dégager le petit-copain de Quinn.

_ **Ferme ta gueule! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles. Je vais m'enfermer pendant deux heures dans le bureau de Quinn avec elle. Pendant ce temps tu feras tes affaires, toutes tes affaires! et tu partiras pour ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cet appartement. Compris?  
**  
_ **Et si je ne pars pas?** Demanda Biff arrogant.

_ **Quand je suis arrivée à New York j'ai fréquenté tout les coins dangereux de la ville et j'ai toujours des contacts si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En plus, je connais quelqu'un, tu sais le type baraqué dont tout le monde a peur sur la 5ème rue à Brooklyn.  
**  
Biff se décomposa, il connaissait l'homme en question et il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, Santana mettrait son plan à exécution. Il hocha fébrilement de la tête et Santana se retourna pour partir. Alors qu'elle allait tourner dans le couloir elle retourna sur ses pas et se remit face à Biff.

_ **Tu l'as trompé? **Demanda la brune.

_ **Non,** répondit l'homme en regardant sur la gauche, signe de mensonge.

_ **Combien de fois?** S'énerva Santana.

_ **Une ou deux fois...**

_ **La vérité**, fit Santana d'un ton froid en lui assenant une autre claque.

_ **J'ai pas compté...**

_ **Beaucoup? Donne moi une estimation.  
**  
_ **Une quinzaine de fois**, souffla Biff.

La claque partit ainsi qu'un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Santana tremblait, elle était rouge de colère et n'avait qu'une envie, le défigurer. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu tromper Quinn, la trahir, elle, Quinn Fabray, une femme au caractère dur mais si tendre. Ne voulant pas alerter Beth, elle intima à Biff de disparaître et de ne plus jamais rentrer dans la vie de la blonde. Ce dernier hocha la tête et regarda le sol. Santana alla ensuite dans le couloir afin d'aller dans le bureau de Quinn mais lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de Beth cette dernière l'interpela.

_ **Santana?** Appela la jeune adolescente faiblement. Santana se retourna et aborda un visage tendre avec un sourire encourageant. **Tout va bien? J'ai entendu que vous vous engueuliez avec Biff.  
**  
_ **Oui, il va partir**, avoua Santana.

_ **Vraiment?** Demanda Beth qui n'y croyait pas avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Après que l'hispanique hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation l'adolescente se jeta dans ses bras afin de la remercier.

_ **Merci, c'est extraordinaire ce que vous avez fait pour ma mère, c'est quelqu'un comme vous qu'il lui faudrait.  
**  
_ **C'est normal, c'est mon amie, elle mérite d'être heureuse**, sourit Santana un peu mal à l'aise par rapport au sous-entendu de Beth.

Santana alla ensuite dans le bureau de Quinn après que la petite blonde lui ai indiqué la pièce. En attendant que la journaliste arrive elle décida d'explorer la pièce. Elle pu ainsi voir une photo de Beth et Quinn trôner sur son bureau ainsi qu'une photo de leur Glee club. La pièce était décorée de photos prises par la photographe en noir et blanc.

La blonde arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elles purent se mettre au travail. Mais avant cela, Santana expliqua à Quinn qu'elle avait viré Biff et cette dernière lui en était très reconnaissante.

Pendant deux heures les deux jeunes femmes revirent les bases dans la langue. Heureusement Quinn avait de bons restes du lycée même si à cette époque les deux meilleures amies parlaient plus qu'autre chose durant les cours. Ensuite, Santana apprit que le reportage de la journaliste portait sur le 115ème anniversaire de la découverte du Machu Picchu et que Quinn possédait une quinzaine de pages pour son article. La blonde avait déjà le plan de son article prévu ce qui facilitait le travail à Santana puisqu'elles pourraient travailler l'essentiel pour Quinn.

_ **Et tu pars quand au Pérou?** Demanda la Latina.

_ **La première semaine des vacances de mars.  
**  
_ **Sérieux?** Rigola la brune. **Je vais aussi au Pérou pendant cette période!**

_ **C'est super! On partira ensemble! Qu'est ce que tu vas y faire?  
**  
_ **Je vais préparer un voyage scolaire.**

Elles parlèrent ensuite encore quelques minutes de leur voyage puis elles sortirent de la pièce. Elles trouvèrent l'appartement assez vide, Biff avait enlevé toutes ses affaires et apparemment, il s'était bien étalé! De plus, ce dernier avait laissé ses clés dans l'entrée, travail accompli pensa la brune. Cette dernière laissa ensuite Beth et Quinn se retrouver et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Eh voilà la fin de ce chapitre! :D Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Alors les cours de Santana? Vous aimeriez bien l'avoir en prof? :P Et l'idée du voyage avec Quinn au Pérou? :) Vous êtes contents que Biff partent (enfin!) ? :D Dites moi tout! :D

Bonne fin de week-end mes petits loups! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Je tien à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui sont super!

On change de registre dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car Santana change d'univers... ;) Je vous laisse profiter mes petits loups!

* * *

Chapitre 6:  


Aujourd'hui était la semaine émotion au Glee club de Finn et Santana et pour montrer l'exemple l'hispanique avait prévu de faire deux représentations. Pour la première elle avait besoin de Rachel, Quinn et Dani. Santana avait créé la chorégraphie et elles s'étaient beaucoup entraînées surtout que Beth était au Glee club et que Quinn ne voulait pas la décevoir. Elles dansaient et chantaient sur la chanson Dance again/Americano et comme c'était une danse séductrice la compétition entre Quinn et Dani battait son plein et au moindre faux pas, la guerre risquait d'éclater au grand jour...

Quinn, Rachel et Santana étaient dans une salle de classe et se préparaient, elles attendaient Dani puisque cette dernière était en retard. Pour cette représentation les filles portaient des bas avec une mini-jupe ainsi que des talons aiguilles et une sorte de brassière. Leur maquillage était très appuyé pour faire ressortir leurs yeux et ainsi pour être mieux dans le rôle de séductrice.

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient prêtent, elles étaient toutes sexys et attendaient Dani. Quinn espérait secrètement que Dani ne vienne pas, elle aurait Santana juste pour elle. En attendant, elle matait plus ou moins discrètement la Latina ce qui n'échappa à Rachel qui voyait clair dans le jeu de la blonde. Cependant, égale à elle-même, l'hispanique ne remarqua rien. Après avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes elles partirent, elles feraient la chorégraphie sans Dani, pour le plus grand plaisir de la journaliste!

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas commencé à danser elles se firent applaudir et siffler. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient magnifiques! Finn ne pouvait plus lâcher son regard de Rachel et Beth était impressionnée de voir sa mère comme ça.

_ **C'est ta mère Beth!** Souffla Jenifer.

Quatre chaises étaient installées en losange au milieu de la pièce. Santana s'installa sur celle qui était la plus proche de l'auditoire au milieu, Quinn sur celle de gauche et Rachel sur celle de droite. La chaise la plus au fond était réservé à Dani.

Lorsque la musique commença les filles prirent place sur leur chaise et commencèrent à danser dessus, en écartant leurs cuisses, en jouant et en faisant part de la chaise. Elles faisaient un show à la Cell Block Tango, elles grimpaient et faisaient des acrobaties sur les chaises. Quand le refrain approcha, alors que les filles étaient debout sur leurs chaises elles donnèrent un coup de pied à travers le dossier et basculèrent sur la droite afin que pendant le refrain Santana et Rachel dansent ensemble. Elles se frottèrent, jouèrent avec leurs attributs et firent monter la température d'un cran.

À la fin du refrain chacune reprit sa place, Dani n'était toujours pas là... Elles refirent ensuite la même chorégraphie avec les chaises sous les yeux ébahis de leur public qui n'en revenait pas. Cependant, au moment de basculer sur la droite, elles basculèrent sur la gauche et Quinn et Santana se retrouvèrent à danser à ensemble. La température monta à nouveau d'un cran puisque la blonde ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour séduire la brune. Elles se touchaient le corps de façon sensuelle, les lèvres de Quinn passaient très près de la bouche de Santana mais cette dernière faisait bien attention à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Tout du long du refrain les deux ex restèrent collées. Santana pour le bien de la danse mais Quinn pour son bien personnel. À la fin du refrain, alors que Santana allait répartir sur sa chaise, Quinn la tenait par une fesse et la fit revenir afin de l'embrasser dans le cou et de lui laisser la trace de rouge à lèvre.

Lors du troisième couplet, comme Dani n'était toujours pas là, Santana se dirigea de nouveau sur Quinn pour danser. Cependant, Dani finit par arriver et arracha sa petite-amie des bras de la blonde. Elle la colla ensuite à son corps et elles firent une chorégraphie encore plus osée, le thermomètre allait exploser. Les deux filles se touchaient de façon sensuelle, une tension sexuelle se dégageait des deux. De temps en temps Dani lançait des regards à Quinn pour lui montrer que Santana était sienne ce qui rendait la blonde assez énervée. Lors des dernières notes de la chanson Dani ramena Santana à elle et colla leurs corps. Elle déposa ensuite sa main sur ses fesses et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, les élèves étaient déchaînés, ils criaient, tout le monde était stupéfait face à cette performance! Cependant, la colère avait prit part dans le corps de Quinn et Santana. Cette dernière partit alors dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle ou l'attendait Elliott mais elle fut rattrapée par Dani.

_ **Qu'est ce que t'as?** Demanda innocemment cette dernière.

_ **Tu te fou de ma gueule?** **¡****Piensa en ello miérda!** _Réfléchis un peu merde !_ Santana reprit son chemin mais Dani l'entraîna dans une salle.

_ **C'est parce que je t'ai embrassé? T'en a honte c'est ça?! **Commença Dani.

_ **Tu m'emmerde! Joder Dani! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'embrasser devant mes élèves, je peux être renvoyé!  
**  
_ **Je vois, tu ne veux pas qu'on s'embrasse mais ça te dérange pas que l'autre poufiasse t'embrasse le cou...  
**  
_ **Comment tu l'as appelé?** Demanda sèchement Santana.

Lorsque Dani répéta le surnom de Quinn l'hispanique la gifla et lui intima de ne plus jamais appeler la blonde comme ça et elle quitta la salle pour rejoindre Elliott. Malheureusement pour Dani ce n'était pas fini. Quinn arriva et en rajouta une couche.

_ **Ça fait mal hein?** Se moqua la journaliste.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu veux toi? Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu?** Commença Dani.

_ **Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles**, ironisa Quinn.

La claque de Dani partit rapidement mais la journaliste avait de bon réflexe et renchérit rapidement.

_ **C'est moi que Santana aime, laisse tomber grosse conne!** Lâcha Dani en se tenant la joue.

Alors que les deux continuaient à se disputer Rachel arriva et les stoppa.

_ **Ça suffit toutes les deux putain! Vous avez quel âge? Vous croyez que personne n'a remarqué votre jeu? Fallait que tu viennes foutre ta merde une deuxième fois Quinn! Ça t'as pas suffit une fois? Et toi Dani? Fallait vraiment que tu rentres dans son jeu? Ne me faites pas croire que vous aimez San parce que si vous l'aimeriez vraiment, vous penserez d'abord à elle avant de penser à vous!**

Rachel quitta ensuite la salle et retrouva les élèves. Elle avait laissé les deux filles bouches bée qui la suivirent de près. Elles s'installèrent chacune à un bout opposé de la salle. Quinn retrouva la place qu'elle avait dans la classe de Mr Schuster c'est à dire au fond à droite tandis que Dani était devant à gauche et que Rachel était au milieu à côté de Finn.

Du côté de Santana, les deux danseurs étaient entrain de se préparer, les deux étaient échauffés, il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'habiller. Elliott enfila un pantalon de lin blanc avec une chemise blanche qu'il laissa ouverte. Santana, quant à elle portait une robe blanche qui était ouverte sur les côtés et qui permettait de voir tout son dos. Elle avait aussi un morceau de tissu qui s'accrochait sur sa main droite. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle les filles bavaient devant Elliott et sa chemise déboutonnée. Les deux danseurs se mirent ensuite en place et commencèrent à danser.

Ils dansaient sur une rumba mais ce n'était pas pour séduire cette fois ci mais plutôt pour exprimer un amour destructeur. Dès que Santana se trouvait près d'Elliott se dernier la bougeait à son aise grâce à ses cheveux, comme s'il la retenait prisonnière et qu'elle voulait s'échapper. Les trois quarts des mouvements de l'hispanique étaient calés sur ceux du danseur pour montrer sa domination, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, leurs regards parlaient pour eux mêmes. Si la brune ne s'était pas fait embrasser par Dani on aurait juré qu'elle était en couple avec Elliott!

Pour pimenter la chorégraphie, les deux avaient prévu des portés pour l'hispanique, dont deux assez périlleux. Durant le premier couplet, à la fin de ce dernier Santana se jeta sur Elliott qui était de dos mais qui se retourna au bon moment pour la rattraper. Elle était sur son bassin, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue. Sa tête penchait dans le vide pendant que le porteur tournait.

Lors du second couplet la difficulté du porté augmentait. Déjà que pour le premier le publique retenait son souffle là ils avaient mis leurs mains devant leur bouche ou sur leur cœur. Santana s'était jetée dans le vide alors qu'Elliott était de dos mais alors qu'elle était à pleine puissance dans son saut, le danseur tandis son bras qui servit de barre à la jeune femme. La puissance du choc les fit tourner sur eux-mêmes pendant au moins trois tours puis le jeune homme déposa délicatement sa partenaire sur le sol et ils reprirent la chorégraphie.

À la fin de la chanson se trouvait le dernier porté, le plus périlleux et le plus difficile à réaliser. La musique était arrêtée, Elliott était accroupi dans la partie gauche de la salle alors que Santana marchait lentement vers la partie droite de la salle mais elle se retourna, regarda son partenaire, pris une grande respiration et courut vers le brun et fit une roulade sur son dos. Cependant, le danseur attrapa ses bras juste au dessus du coude et commença à tourner sur lui même en même temps qu'il se relevait. Alors qu'il tournait, Santana leva ses jambes et positionna son corps à la verticale de façon symétrique à celui de son partenaire. Elle fit ensuite un grand écart puis Elliott fléchit ses bras et donna une impulsion dans le corps de la brune qui passa au dessus de lui et retomba en salto arrière dans les bras d'Elliott. Les deux se regardaient d'un regard protecteur et de tendresse.

Personne ne bougeait, personne n'osait parler, personne ne voulait applaudir. Tous avaient peur de briser l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Cette danse avait bouleversé tout le monde, y compris les deux danseurs qui restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant, Rachel brisa le silence en lâchant un petit "wow " ce qui déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements de toute la salle. Personne ne croyait Santana capable de tels exploits et encore moins Quinn qui ne savait pas que la Latina faisait de la danse. C'est donc tout normalement que Quinn, Rachel, Finn et Dani félicitèrent personnellement les deux danseurs. Plus jamais les gens de cette pièce ne les verront de la même manière!

* * *

Eh voilà les amis! Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? :) C'était pas trop chiant la description des danses? Quelle danse avez-vous préférés? Alors, la petite dispute et la claque Dani/Quinn? :D Et l'intervention de Rachel? Perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez autant adoré le lire que moi l'écrire ;) Pour que je le sache, dites le moi dans une petite review ;)

Et j'oubliais, si vous voulez quelque chose de spécial dans les prochains chapitres, dites le moi! :D

Allez, bonne soirée!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour! Désolé pour le long temps d'attente mais je me fais pardonner par la longueur de ce chapitre :D

J'ai cru comprendre que le dernier chapitre vous a déçu et que vous n'avez, pour la plupart, pas aimé grâce au nombre de reviews... C'est pas grave, j'espère que celui là vous plaira plus, alors bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés après l'épisode du Glee club. Nous étions maintenant en mars et le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Quinn et Santana se voyaient toujours autant mais les paroles de Rachel avaient fait réfléchir la blonde. Certes elle voulait récupérer l'hispanique mais si ça devait se passer ça se ferait naturellement et puis elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Santana. Du côté de Dani, les choses empiraient, elle était un peu en froid avec Rachel puisqu'elle ne digérait pas ses paroles. Elle était toujours aussi jalouse de Quinn et piquait de grosses crises de jalousie à sa petite-amie ce qui exaspérait la brune. Bien évidemment, cela avait créé de légères tensions dans le couple et elles ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

Aujourd'hui, Quinn était dans les rues de New York avec une amie et elles s'apprêtaient à faire leur activité préférée, du shopping! Elles se dirigeaient vers Forever 21 mais leur course fut interrompue par un bruit de motos. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et purent apercevoir deux belles Harley Davidson arriver dans leur direction. Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient belles et qu'une femme en conduisait une, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur route. Seulement à l'entrée de la boutique des sifflements retentirent ce qui attira de nouveau leur attention.

Au loin, sur le parking, les deux motos étaient garées et leurs conducteurs étaient entrain de descendre. Quinn admira le postérieur assez rebondit de la femme et porta ensuite son attention sur son amie qui trouvait l'homme plutôt beau. La blonde regarda de nouveau la femme qui venait de défaire la fermeture de son blouson en cuir et qui dévoilait ainsi sa généreuse poitrine. La jeune femme défit ensuite la sécurité de son casque et l'enleva. C'est à se moment là que Quinn reconnu Santana et devina que l'homme n'était personne d'autre qu'Elliott. Elle tira alors son amie vers les deux motards. Au même moment, Santana enleva son casque qu'elle cala sous son bras puis elle détacha ses cheveux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite afin de libérer totalement sa crinière noire ébène. _Elle est tellement sexy_ pensa Quinn.

_ **Oh Q! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?** Fit l'hispanique réjouit de voir la blonde lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

_ **On allait faire les magasins mais votre apparition a attiré notre intention. Vous faites quoi vous?  
**  
_ **On va s'acheter nos tenues pour notre spectacle de danse et après on va manger avec Kurt et Finchel dans un bar parce que Dani y joue**, répondit Elliott.

_ **Vous voulez venir au concert ce soir avec nous?** Renchérit la Latina.

_ **Bah oui si tu veux, j'te redis ça par texto.**

Pendant qu'ils parlaient ils avaient avancé et c'était le moment ou leurs chemins se séparaient. Ils se firent alors la bise et partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Les trois couples étaient dans le bar et mangeaient. Tous se marraient, Santana faisait des blagues auxquelles personne ne rigolait, Dani commençait à stresser, Kurt se moquait de la façon de danser de Finn, Elliott et Rachel parlaient ensemble. Le concert commençait dans environ une heure et le groupe d'amis était au dessert.

Dani et Santana se retrouvaient, elles étaient proches, s'embrassaient et se regardaient avec des regards tendres cependant l'hispanique cassa leur bulle.

_ **Ah oui, j'avais oublié, i qui vient prendre un verre et passer le reste de la soirée avec nous**, lâcha la brune.

_ **Ah c'est cool!** S'exclama Kurt.

Tous étaient contents que Quinn vienne sauf Dani qui souffla. Elle pensait l'avoir fait discrètement mais sa chérie le remarqua.

_ **Qu'est ce que t'as? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne?** Demanda sèchement Santana.

_ **J'ai rien dit arrête**, se défendit Dani.

_ **Non mais ton attitude traduit tes pensées.**

_ **Non je n'ai pas envi qu'elle vienne!** Dani s'énervait.

L'hispanique, d'habitude si tendre prit sa petite-amie part le bras et l'entraîna dehors pour ne pas se montrer en public.

_ **La tempête Quinn est de retour les amis! **Lâcha Elliott qui se fit taper par Kurt.

Dehors, le couple se disputait, la musicienne faisait une grosse crise de jalousie à la Latina. Le ton était vite monté et à la vue du caractère des deux jeunes femmes le feu n'était pas près de s'éteindre.

_ **Arrête d'être jalouse putain! **Cria Santana.

_ **Mais t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès?! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle te tourne autour comme une chienne en chaleur? T'es à moi d'accord!  
**  
_ **Va te faire foutre! Tu m'emmerde Dani! Royalement! Je suis venue pour toi! Pour te faire plaisir alors que j'ai une tonne de copies à corriger! Voilà le remerciement !**

Santana jeta ensuite sa cigarette, rentra telle une furie dans le bar, prit son sac et posa un billet sur la table pour payer et quitta le bar sous le regard choqué de ses amis. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Snixx. Mais Dani n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle attrapa Santana par le bras mais cette dernière la fit lâcher prise et lui cracha un "**casse-toi putain**" et sortit en laissant la musicienne sans voix.

* * *

Dans l'appartement des Fabray la mère de famille se préparait, elle se faisait une légère beauté avec un peu de fard à paupière et de mascara. Une fois fait, elle enfila un blazer, mis ses chaussures et partit dans la chambre de sa fille qui se trouvait avec une amie.

_ **Bon, j'y vais les filles, passez une bonne soirée !**

Lorsque Quinn s'apprêtait à sortir Beth l'interpella.

_ **Maman ! Santana sera là ?** Demanda l'adolescente.

_ **Oui et t'inquiète pas, je vais écouter tes conseils**, sourit Quinn.

_ **Tu fais attention à pas trop la coller et tu attends qu'elle vienne te chercher pour danser d'accord ?**

**_ Oui ma puce, bon j'y vais !**

Le bar n'était pas loin de l'appartement de Quinn, elle décida alors d'y aller à pied cependant, elle fut surprise de voir Santana marcher telle une furie vers elle. La blonde comprit rapidement que l'hispanique quittait le bar mais elle ne savait pas la raison. Bien évidemment elle se doutait que c'était à cause d'une énième crise de jalousie de la part de Dani.

_ **San ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu pars ?** Demanda calmement Quinn en touchant le bras de la brune.

_ **Je t'avais pas vu désolé, et t'as tout compris, je rentre chez moi, je me suis pris la tête avec Dani…**

**_ Mais non San, te prends pas la tête pour un truc comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais faut pas que ça gâche ta soirée ! **Quinn lui fit un bisou sur la joue un l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit faire demi-tour ce qui fit gentiment grogner la brune. **Arrête de grogner et viens passer ta soirée avec moi si tu n'y vas pas pour elle.**

La Latina se laissa faire et se laissa diriger par Quinn. Le retour de la brune accompagnée de Quinn fit sourire ses amis. Les deux étaient bras dessus-bras dessous et même si l'hispanique était toujours un peu énervé, elle semblait calme.

_ **On peut se poser des questions sur votre arrivé ensemble**, tenta de rigoler Finn.

_ **J'peux repartir tout de suite aussi**, lâcha la brune d'un ton froid. **Je vais prendre un verre, qui veut quoi?  
**  
La brune prit les commandes avec l'aide de Quinn et elles se dirigèrent vers le bar. En attendant les différents verres les deux se mirent à parler. La blonde pu donc apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que le groupe de Dani qui passait mais plusieurs. Bien évidemment, leurs bras se touchaient et les deux étaient assez proches même si au loin, sur la scène, Dani fusillait Quinn du regard et semblait vouer une haine pas possible à Santana.

Le temps que la soirée se mette en place la bande d'amis restèrent à leur table. Quinn restait toujours assez près de la Latina, ce qu'avait remarqué Rachel, mais qui ne fit cette fois-ci aucune remarque. Santana fut la première à décider d'aller danser mais elle fut rapidement suivit par Elliott avec qui enflamma rapidement le dance floor! La l'hispanique revenait souvent à la table pour boire une gorgée de sa bière. À un moment elle invita Rachel à danser avec elle et bien sûr la diva accepta volontiers, ce n'était pas avec son petit ami qu'elle allait pouvoir danser à n'en plus pouvoir! Quinn les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec Kurt. Ce dernier retrouva Elliott tandis que la blonde s'incrusta avec ses deux amies.

Lorsque Santana dansait elle était très tactile. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle dansait avec Rachel elles faisaient du coller-serrer mais sans aucune intention, de plus elles se touchaient souvent les fesses. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle dansait avec Elliott c'était totalement différent, certes il y avait de la pratique mais c'était beaucoup plus chaud, beaucoup plus électrique. Comme vous vous en doutez, Quinn n'échappa pas à son quart d'heure coller-serrer avec Santana.

Pour une fois, la jeune mère de famille écouta les conseils de sa fille puisque c'est l'hispanique qui invita la journaliste à danser. C'est donc volontiers qu'elle laissa Santana coller leurs deux corps ensemble. Le cœur de Quinn battait vite, elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'excitation ou bien si c'était dû à la cadence que la danseuse imposait et qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de suivre tout en essayant de profiter de la proximité qu'elles avaient.

Les mains de Santana se baladaient sur le corps de Quinn, aussi, cette dernière avait vu plusieurs fois l'hispanique mater sa chute de reins lorsqu'elle la faisait tourner. Après plusieurs minutes de retenues, Santana posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire, glissa une jambe entre celles de la blonde et cala son visage très près de celui de Quinn. La blonde était à deux doigts de craquer, de prendre les cheveux de Santana dans une de ses mains et de l'embrasser mais elle fut encore plus mise à rude épreuve lorsque l'hispanique se mit à se déhancher sur elle. Pour ne pas craquer, elle préféra prendre une pause et retourna à la table avec le reste du groupe tandis que Santana mis la main sur Kurt pour danser avec lui.

Le groupe d'amis ne revit pas Dani de la soirée une fois qu'elle était partie de la scène. Elle était directement rentrée chez elle sans prévenir personne, même pas Santana.

_ **Je vais rentrer moi, j'en peux plus de danser, j'suis crevé et j'ai trop mal aux pieds! En plus j'rentre à pied... En tout cas, merci pour cette superbe soirée!** Elle fit la bise à tout le monde et commença à partir.

_ **Attend Q, j'vais te ramener!** Se proposa Santana.

_ **Non c'est bon t'inquiète, c'est pas loin**, déclina la blonde.

_ **Non mais t'as pas compris, elle veut te faire le coup de la panne**, rigola Finn mais il jeta plus un froid qu'autre chose.

_ **Promis je ne te ferais pas ça, et puis il y a des mecs bizarres dehors!** Elle tendit alors un casque à Quinn et l'entraîna vers sa moto.

_ **T'en as déjà fait?** Demanda la brune alors qu'elles étaient devant la moto.

_ **Non**, rougit Quinn.

_ **D'accord, c'est simple, tu vas t'assoir derrière moi et tu vas mettre tes bras autour de ma taille comme si tu me faisais un gros câlin par derrière! **Cette remarque fit rigoler la journaliste. **Euh... c'est bizarre ce que j'viens de dire**, ajouta précipitamment Santana. **Hormis les allusions sexuelles, t'as compris?  
**  
Les deux grimpèrent sur le deux roues et Santana fit tourner le moteur. Avant, elle avait fait enfiler son blouson en cuir à son amie pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid. Ensuite, comme elle n'avait pas de gants, elle prit les mains de Quinn et les glissa sous son tee-shirt.

_ **Ne crois pas que c'est pervers, c'est juste pour que tu ai froid aux mains!  
**  
Sur la route, lorsque Santana tournait et que la moto penchait un peu trop près du sol selon l'avis de la blonde Quinn s'accrochait encore plus à l'hispanique. Santana trouvait ça mignon et elle ne faisait que penser aux mains de son ex petite-amie sur sa peau...

_ **Eh voilà, on est arrivé miss!**

_ **Merci San, tu viens prendre un verre?** Proposa Quinn.

_ **Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne peux pas, je bosse demain et puis je sais même pas si j'arriverai à conduire après**, rigola la brune.

Les deux rentrèrent alors chacune de leur côté chez elles après que Quinn ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de l'hispanique.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Quinn était dans son salon et prenait son petit déjeuner lorsque sa fille arriva.

_ **Coucou ma belle, t'as bien dormi?  
**  
_ **Hum...** Fit Beth en offrant son front à sa mère, c'était son moyen de dire bonjour le matin. L'adolescente avait juste besoin de manger pour pouvoir parler. **Alors cette soirée?** Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

_ **Super!**

_ **Bah développe maman! **

_ **On a bu un verre, on a dansé ensemble, on a encore bu, on a bien rigolé avec le groupe et elle m'a ramené en moto,** raconta la mère de famille avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ **Sympa! Donc si Mme Lopez est relou aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle a la gueule de bois c'est ça? **Se moqua Beth ce qui fit rigoler sa mère. **Et sinon la danse?** Demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

_ **Bon il va falloir que tu y ailles, tu vas être en retard! **Se défila Quinn.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Beth pensait, la professeure d'espagnol n'avait pas de gueule de bois, cependant, elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Après tout, c'est compréhensible quand on sait que Dani l'a fait dormir sur leur canapé.

Comme à son habitude, à l'interclasse Santana regarda son téléphone. Elle sourit en voyant qu'elle avait un appel manqué puis un texto de la part de sa mère, malheureusement elle déchanta vite en lisant ce dernier : « _Viens à Lima, URGENT_ ». La professeure annula alors tout ses cours, rentra chez elle, fit sa valise, réserva un billet d'avion pour Lima et laissa un mot à Dani : « _Je suis à Lima, ne me rejoint pas, Santana_ »

En attendant son avion, elle envoya un message à Quinn.

« _Je suis désolée mais je pourrais pas te faire cours ce soir_ »

« _Rien de grave j'espère ? Beth m'a prévenue que tu avais annulé tes cours._ »

L'hispanique ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas le cœur à parler, même avec Quinn. Elle avait aussi averti sa mère de l'heure à laquelle elle allait arriver puis cette dernière lui apprit la raison pour laquelle ses parents lui demandaient de rentrer. A ce moment là, Santana s'enferma dans un mutisme jusqu'à son arrivée dans sa ville natale.

* * *

Eh voilà pour ce chapitre! Alors? Vous imaginez Santana sur une moto...? Perso, moi je bave! Et la crise de jalousie de Dani avec San qui dort sur le canapé? Je lui aurait bien prêté mon lit :P La danse avec Quinn? Et les remarques de Beth? Et LA grande question, pourquoi Santana doit rentrer à Lima? :O

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou mes petits loups! :) Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ensoleillée?

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! En attendant, je ne vous laisse pas plus attendre, vous êtes tous trop impatients de savoir la suite, alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

_ **Tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans la famille de San?** Demanda Dani.

_ **Bah non pourquoi?** Répondit Rachel.

_ **Elle est partit en urgence à Lima.  
**  
_ **Je vais appeler mes pères.**

Dani se trouvait chez Finn et Rachel, elle était venue chercher des réponses auprès de la meilleure amie de Santana mais apparemment cette dernière ne savait rien, pas même le départ de la Latina.

_"Coucou papa, dis moi, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe chez les Lopez?"_

"Vraiment?"

"D'accord, merci beaucoup et si tu les croises, tu leur dis que je pense fort à eux."

Rachel était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé songeuse, elle en avait même oublié Dani qui elle était inquiète face à la réaction de la diva.

_ **Alors?** Fit-elle impatiente.

_ **Sa grand-mère est à l'hôpital, elle a fait une petite crise cardiaque.  
**  
Ces paroles jetèrent un grand silence dans la pièce. Tous savaient à quel point l'hispanique tenait à sa grand-mère et ils n'étaient pas dupes, si Santana était partit ça ne signifiait rien de bon et personne n'osait imaginer dans quel état la brune allait revenir. C'était un nouveau coup dur et celui était particulièrement violent.

_ **Tu restes planté la, tu crois que l'avion va venir à toi? T'attend quoi pour aller la rejoindre? **Cracha Rachel.

_ **Elle m'a laissé un mot me disant de ne pas la rejoindre, je vais pas y aller alors qu'elle ne veut pas de moi.  
**  
_ **Mais elle a besoin d'un soutien!** Commença à s'énerver Rachel.

En effet, Santana allait avoir besoin d'un soutien. Elle était en ce moment même dans la voiture avec sa mère, elles étaient en direction de l'hôpital et la jeune hispanique n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis son arrivé, elle avait juste offert un câlin à sa mère. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital les deux femmes montèrent quatre à quatre les marches et la professeure découvrit son père devant la porte de la chambre de sa grand-mère.

_ **Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes la?**

_ **On est la depuis hier soir**, répondit Maribel.

_ **Allez manger quelque chose, je m'occupe d'elle.**

C'était sa façon à elle de leur dire de partir, de leur dire qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec _son abuela_. Une fois que ses parents furent partis elle prit une grande inspiration et rentra doucement dans la chambre. La vieille femme était allongée sur le lit en plein milieu de la pièce, des tuyaux rentraient et sortaient de sa gorge et de son nez. Cette vision provoqua un pincement au cœur à la latine mais cette dernière continua à avancer dans la pièce et s'assit au pied du lit puis prit la main de sa grand-mère entre les siennes et la caressa. Elle pensait à tous ses souvenirs avec Alma, les bons comme les mauvais mais elle fut tirée de sa rêverie lorsque la main de sa grand-mère se mit à bouger.

_ **Que tu es belle Santana!** Parla Alma d'une voix très faible et cassée.

_ **Je tien de toi c'est pour ça**, répondit Santana d'une voix douce en se rapprochant du visage de la vieillarde pour lui embrasser le front. **Tu nous as fait peur, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment! J'ai eut si peur de te perdre Abuela...**

_ **Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire au revoir.** Santana avait les larmes aux yeux. **Oh ne pleure pas, tu es une Lopez! Les Lopez ne pleurent pas Santana.**

La jeune hispanique ne répondit rien et ravala ses larmes.

_ **Tu es plus belle quand tu es heureuse ma fille, quand tu souris. **La jeune brune hocha simplement de la tête laissant un silence épais s'installer. **Il est temps que je te dise quelque chose ma fille**, reprit Alma quelques minutes plus tard. **Je suis désolée, désolée d'avoir réagit comme...  
**  
_ **Chut Abuela, on en reparlera plus tard, il faut que tu te repose.  
**  
_ **J'aurai aimé connaître celle qui te rend heureuse ma fille**, poursuivit Alma qui sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

_ **Tu la connais Abuela, ferme tes yeux maintenant.  
**  
_ **Prend moi dans tes bras Santana.  
**  
La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, elle fit ce qui lui était demandé et commença à faire des caresses à sa grand-mère qui lui souffla un "je t'aime" avant de s'endormir.

Les parents de l'hispanique étaient revenus quelques minutes plus tard, tous attendaient le réveil de la vieille femme. Personne ne parlait, aucun ne voulait briser ce silence, tous étaient dans leur pensés mais ils furent sortis de leur torpeur lorsque le rythme cardiaque de la vieille femme se mit à ralentir sur une des machines. Les trois personnes présentent dans la salle se regardèrent, c'était la fin. Pedro, le père de Santana, était en larme, Maribel quant à elle essayait de soutenir son mari dans cette dure épreuve. Lorsque le cardiogramme s'arrêta complètement laissant un bruit désagréable se propager dans la pièce Santana embrassa son Abuela une dernière fois sur le front, se leva, prit son sac à main, se dirigea vers son père et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en lui soufflant un "courage papa" et sortit de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la femme morte.

Dans le couloir sa mère l'interpella et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

_ **Je vais m'occuper de tout les papiers, ça sera moins dure pour papa.**

_ **Merci mon cœur.**

Santana reprit sa route, elle avait besoin d'être seule, cependant, inconsciemment elle sortit son portable et envoya un texto à Quinn.

"**Rejoins-moi chez mes parents à Lima stp**"

La réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard.

"**D'accord, je serai la dans la nuit, prévient tes parents ma belle**"

* * *

Quinn était dans sa voiture, en route pour Lima, mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait, or, la seule qui pouvait lui donner ces réponses était sa mère. Elle mit alors son kit main libre et appela Judy. Après plusieurs sonneries cette dernière décrocha.

_"Oh Quinn, ça tombe bien que tu m'appelles, j'allais le faire! Tu es au courant? "_

"Au courant de quoi?"

"Santana ne t'as pas dit? Alma Lopez est décédée."

"Oh non... Je vais justement la rejoindre, elle m'a demandé de venir mais je ne savais pas pour quoi."

"Elle t'a demandé de venir c'est ça? Je vois je vois..."

"Maman il ne se passe rien entre San et moi, c'est du passé notre histoire, elle est en couple et on est juste de très bonnes amies, point final."

"Pourquoi elle n'a pas demandé à sa petite amie de venir alors? "

"Je sais pas maman! Bon je te laisse, bisous"

"Bisous et passes me voir ma chérie!"

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de routes Quinn arriva dans la nuit chez les Lopez. Maribel qui ne dormait pas alla lui ouvrir la porte. Après les quelques politesses après un décès Maribel invita Quinn à monter.

_ **Monte, tu connais le chemin, il n'a pas changé**, sourit la mère Lopez tendrement.

_ **Merci.**

_ **Fais attention, elle doit dormir, elle était fatigué et n'a même pas voulu manger ce soir**, informa la brune.

_ **D'accord, merci pour l'information.**

_C'est sur qu'à l'heure qu'il est elle doit dormir_, pensa Quinn. Cette dernière pénétra ensuite sans toquer dans la chambre de Santana. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle était venue la quitter.

La Latina était allongée en boule dans son lit et serrait fortement un coussin dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce que les deux autres femmes pensaient la brune ne dormait pas, elle était bel et bien réveillée ou plutôt elle n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle se retourna alors vers la porte d'entrée et fit face à une Quinn debout qui se savait pas quoi faire face à la situation.

_ **Tu voulais me voir San?** Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'assoir l'hispanique posa sa tête sur les genoux de la blonde et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. La journaliste lui prodiguait de douces caresses dans les cheveux pour l'apaiser mais pour l'instant elles ne faisaient aucun effet. Quinn pouvait ressentir la tristesse qui se dégageait de Santana, l'amour qu'elle portait à sa grand-mère, elle sentait aussi la détresse dans ses pleurs. Ses cuisses étaient trempées par les larmes de la brune qui roulaient sur son visage. L'hispanique était parcourue de frissons, de tremblements et malgré toute sa bonne volonté la blonde ne pu retenir une larme de rouler sur sa joue en voyant la femme qu'elle aimait dans cet état la.

_ **Elle... est morte... dans... mes bras...**, parvint à dire la brune entre deux sanglots.

_ **Calme toi San, je suis là, sèche tes larmes princesse**, souffla Quinn en essuyant les larmes de la jeune femme.

Elle commença ensuite à lui caresser ses joues et ses lèvres. En voyant que Santana s'endormait elle lui demanda de se décaler pour qu'elles puissent s'allonger, mais avant la latine décida d'aller à la fenêtre fumer une cigarette avant d'aller dormir. Elle se leva, prit son paquet et ouvrit la fenêtre pour finir par allumer sa cigarette. La lueur de la lune reflétait sur son visage, elle regardait le ciel lorsqu'une larme roula solennellement sur sa joue. Quinn la regardait, elle était sur le côté et dans un geste tendre elle lui essuya sa joue.

_ **Elle reste là**, fit Quinn en posant sa main sur le cœur de Santana qui frissonna à ce contact.

La brune hocha simplement de la tête et jeta sa cigarette sur la route pour aller se mettre en pyjama. Cette dernière pesta en découvrant qu'elle n'avait rien prévu pour dormir, elle ouvrit donc ses anciens placards mais ces derniers étaient vides de ses affaires. Elle enleva alors son jean ainsi que son soutien gorge afin de juste garder son boxer et son tee-shirt sous le regard attentif de Quinn qui était déjà sous les draps.

_ **Je peux dormir dans tes bras Q?**

_ **Bien sur San.**

_Elle a toujours le même shampooing_, pensa Quinn en sentant les cheveux de la brune. Malgré le corps de l'hispanique sur elle la blonde fut rapidement happée dans le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain matin Quinn se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans la pièce malgré les volets et les rideaux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle dormait sur Santana. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le corps de la latine et observa tout d'abord ses longues jambes halées et musclées. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant le boxer de la brune et en découvrant son ventre nu, musclé qui brillait grâce au piercing. Son regard remonta ensuite vers la généreuse poitrine de l'hispanique puis sur son visage. Quinn le trouvait magnifique et fondit en voyant Santana remuer ses lèvres dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard elle ouvrit ses yeux qui restèrent mi-clos à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce ce qui arracha à Quinn un petit sourire à la fois moqueur mais aussi rempli de tendresse.

_ **Bien dormi?** Demanda la brune d'une voix rauque et encore endormie.

_ **Très bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien et toi?**

_ **Pareil!**

Après être restée quelques minutes de plus dans le lit à se regarder les filles se levèrent. Elles s'habillaient quand Maribel leur rendit une visite mais quelque chose clochait dans cette chambre.

_ **Ça sent la cigarette Santana, t'as fumé?** Demanda la mère dans un ton de reproches mais face au silence que lui offrait sa fille elle reprit de plus belle. **Pensé que habías dejado todo mentira! ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo termine después de ... **_Je croyais que tu avais arrêté toutes tes conneries! Tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu as fini après...  
_  
_ **Stop! Stop!** Coupa l'hispanique. **No hables de mis problemas antes de Quinn mamá, ella no tiene que ser consciente de ello.** _Ne parle pas de mes problèmes devant Quinn maman, elle n'a pas à être courant de ça.  
_  
_ **No Santana, que supera los límites, yo pensaba que tenía todo abajo, me decepcionas.**_Non Santana, tu dépasses les limites, je croyais que tu avais tout arrêté, tu me déçois._

Maribel tourna les talons plongeant les filles dans un silence. Santana s'assit sur son lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains tandis que Quinn restait la à essayer de déchiffrer leur échange. Elle avait compris seulement de petites bribes de conversation mais elle retenait juste deux choses, Santana avait eut de gros problèmes et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant.

Le reste du séjour de Santana se fit rapidement, mais plutôt dur émotionnellement. Elle s'était chargée de l'enterrement, de tout ce qui touchait au notaire ainsi qu'au rangement dans la maison. Bien évidemment Quinn était resté tout du long près de la jeune femme et l'écoutait lorsque la brune lui racontait un souvenir et la soutenait lorsque l'hispanique pleurait.

Durant l'enterrement, alors que les larmes de la Latina menaçaient de couler face à l'émotion Quinn glissa sa main dans celle de l'autre jeune femme et elles scellèrent leurs doigts. Ce geste si banal pour elles attira les regards de la famille de Santana puisqu'à la fin, lorsque la famille se réunit l'oncle de la brune ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

_ **Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, j'ai pu rencontrer la très belle petite-amie de ma nièce! Vous allez très bien ensemble!  
**  
Ces simples paroles mirent les deux femmes dans une situation assez délicate et elles furent les secondes d'après mal à l'aise. Pour autant, leurs mains étaient toujours emboîtées et Quinn attendait désespérément que Santana les sorte de cette situation.

_ **Merci Paolo**, fit Santana avant de sortir de se poser à l'écart.

Les filles rentrèrent le soir même à New York et c'est à contre cœur qu'elles durent se séparer. Les bras de l'une allaient manquer à l'autre et ceux de l'autre allaient manquer à l'une, elles s'étaient habituées à la présence de l'autre, à se prendre la main. Elles partageaient la tendresse d'un couple, les attentions d'un couple et elles ressemblaient à un couple. La seule chose qui les différenciées d'un couple c'était qu'elles ne s'embrassaient pas et que cette situation était belle et bien éphémère puisque de retour chez elles, ces moments, ces attentions disparaîtront et resteraient juste des souvenirs.

* * *

Eh voilà pour aujourd'hui! Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? Un peu triste je sais mais j'avais envie de changer un peu de registre. Et sinon le rapprochement des filles? :D Et l'oncle de Santana à la fin? :D Dites moi tout!

Bonne fin de semaine et merde pour ceux qui passent des exams!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous! Comment allez-vous? Alors, vous êtes en vacances? :D

Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir!

Dans ce chapitre un peu de rebondissement et beaucoup d'action si je puis me permettre... Aller, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 9:  


Santana glissa sa clé dans la serrure et se rendit compte que la porte était déjà ouverte. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son appartement elle eut l'impression d'être seule mais c'était sans compter sur Dani qui fit son entrée.

_ **San! Ça va mon amour? **Dani alla voler un baiser à Santana mais cette dernière ne bougea pas ses lèvres. **Ça va pas chérie?** Rajouta la musicienne en se rendant compte du manque de réaction de sa petite-amie.

_ **Pose toi les bonnes questions et reviens me voir après**, cracha Santana.

_ **Ça a du être dure pour toi non?**

Après quelques minutes à essayer de ravaler sa colère envers Dani l'hispanique craqua et explosa.

_ **Bien sur que c'était dur! J'ai vécu les pires jours de ma vie Dani! Ma grand-mère est morte dans mes bras, j'ai du m'occuper de tout parce que mon père est devenu un fantôme, en l'espace de quelques jours je l'ai vu maigrir, j'ai retourné sa maison avec tout les souvenirs qu'il y avait dedans!** Cria Santana. **Et le pire, tu sais ce que c'est le pire? C'est que ma petite amie n'était même pas là avec moi pour me soutenir parce que oui, j'avais besoin de toi putain!  
**  
Dani ne savait pas quoi dire, elle restait ahurie face à là femme qui se tenait devant elle, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se taire mais elle n'avait jamais vu la Santana qui était devant elle. Il fallait croire que Snixx était de sortie.

_ **Tu m'as laissé un...  
**  
_ **Oui je t'ai laissé un mot, mais échange les rôles, imagine ta mère décède et je ne te rejoins pas parce que tu m'as écrit un putain de mot sous le coup de la colère, tu réagis comment?!** Santana criait, elle tremblait de colère, s'en était trop pour elle donc elle s'écarta et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire, travailler.

Toute trace de colère disparue, la professeure était maintenant d'une humeur neutre grâce à ses copies. Certes, elle n'était pas très indulgente lorsque l'élève faisait une faute mais elle essayait de faire un effort.

Elle fut cependant interrompue par Dani qui lui apprit que le repas était près mais Santana répondit qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle préférait rester dans son bureau. Ce soir là l'hispanique s'endormit vers une heure du matin sur son paquet de copies et finit sa nuit sur le petit canapé dans la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain soir Dani rentrait plus tôt que l'hispanique et pour une fois il y avait un message sur le répondeur de leur téléphone fixe. Bien évidemment elle l'écouta mais elle tomba de haut, elle allait avoir besoin d'une explication avec Santana lorsqu'elle allait rentrer.

Dani attendit que l'hispanique soit dans leur salon pour lui sauter dessus.

_ **Il y a un message d'un certains Paolo sur le répondeur. Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose?** Fit agressivement la musicienne.

La brune écouta alors le message mais elle sentait que son oncle avait fait une boulette...

"_Salut Santana c'est Paolo, ta mère m'a dit que c'était toi qui t'étais occupé de toute là cérémonie, je tenais à te remercier, c'était super! Eh oui, tu n'es plus ma petite nièce, tu es devenue une très belle femme! Tu as pensé à les inviter? _Demanda sa femme derrière. _Ah oui! J'oubliais, avec Maria on serait ravis de vous inviter toi et Quinn, on pourrait mieux là connaître comme ça donc rappelle moi pour qu'on puisse se caler une date quand vous viendrez à Miami. Gros bisous à toutes les deux et encore merci pour ce que tu as fais!_"

La Latina était à là fois émue, ravie et stressée. Elle allait devoir des explications à Dani.

_ **Je t'écoute.**

_ **C'est simple, mon oncle pense que je suis avec Quinn.  
**  
_ **Et comment ça se fait qu'il croit que tu es avec elle? **

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne pouvait plus se défiler et puis elle n'était pas du genre à cacher les choses ou à mentir.

_ **Vu que ma génialissime petite-amie n'est pas venue je l'ai appelé et elle est restée tout le temps avec moi.  
**  
_ **Vas te faire foutre Santana! T'es la pire femme que je connaisse, t'es une putain de garce! **S'énerva Dani qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

_ **Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même écoutes.**

Excédée, Santana posa son sac, prit sa veste en cuir ainsi que ses clés de moto et sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait, ni ce qu'elle allait faire, elle voulait juste rouler pour n'avoir rien à penser. C'était surtout ne penser à rien que recherchait l'hispanique étant donné que ses pensées étant constamment occupées par quelqu'un, soit par son père, sa grand-mère, Dani ou encore Quinn.

La brune roulait depuis maintenant une bonne heure, elle avait trouvé une grande ligne droite en banlieue de la grosse pomme ou elle avait testé sa vitesse maximale qui montait à 220 Km/h. La vitesse lui faisait du bien, ses cheveux sortaient du casque et malgré son blouson en cuir le vent venait la mordre et lui provoquait des frissons. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements, était-ce à cause du froid ou bien de l'adrénaline? Elle ne pouvait le dire mais l'hispanique savait une chose, qu'à ce moment très précis, elle était libre. Libre de tout, d'elle même, de la vie, de toutes ces choses qui lui pesaient depuis un moment. _Je devrais faire ça plus souvent_, pensa-t-elle alors que son corps épousait parfaitement la forme du deux roues afin qu'il n'y ai aucun frottement pour ne pas ralentir la vitesse.

À la fin de cette route déserte Santana décida de retourner chez elle. Pour cela elle récupéra l'autoroute grâce à une petite rue de campagne pleine de trous ce qui arracha à la motarde de légères insultes puisque les amortisseurs de sa moto allait en prendre un coup. Si seulement elle savait...

Les radars étant très présents sur l'autoroute la jeune femme respecta les limitations de vitesse, en plus, elle ne voulait pas mettre la vie des autres conducteurs en danger. Seulement un imbécile de routier n'était pas de son avis. Alors qu'elle était sur la file de droite un camion à deux conteneurs la dépassa tout en faisant un excès de vitesse. Lorsqu'il dépassa Santana la différence de vitesse ainsi que le gabarit du camion créa un appel d'air provoquant la chute de l'hispanique qui glissa, toujours accrochée à sa moto, sur une vingtaine de mètres créant un accident avec beaucoup de débris éparpillés sur la route ainsi que des morceaux de tissus. Heureusement pour elle le frottement du véhicule sur le bitume ne créa pas d'étincelles. Les pompiers furent rapidement sur le lieu de l'accident et évacuèrent Santana.

* * *

Le téléphone de Quinn sonna alors qu'elle travaillait dans son bureau.

_"Allo?"_

"Bonjour, hôpital de New York, vous êtes bien Quinn Fabray?"

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Quinn était inquiète.

_"Madame Santana Lopez a eut un accident de moto, elle est hospitalisée."_

"Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle va bien? Qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

Paniqua la blonde.

_"Êtes-vous de la famille?"_

_"Non."_

"Je ne peux rien vous dire alors mais vous pouvez venir la voir, elle est au bâtiment K à la chambre 102."

Quinn remercia son interlocuteur et raccrocha. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et avertit Beth de son départ. Sur la route elle appela Dani pour la prévenir.

_"Dani c'est Quinn, Santana est à l'hôpital."_

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

Demanda Dani toute paniquée.

_"Je ne sais pas, ils ont rien voulu me dire appart qu'elle a eut un accident de moto. Elle est au bâtiment K chambre 102."  
_  
Dani la remercia et raccrocha rapidement. Quinn envoya ensuite un texto à Rachel et à Kurt qui lui confirmèrent qu'ils allaient venir la voir.

Quand la journaliste entra dans la chambre elle vit que Santana dormait. Elle s'assit alors sur la chaise à côté du lit et prit la main de l'hispanique dans la sienne. Le contact des deux peaux réveilla la motarde qui ouvrit les yeux et offrit à Quinn un léger sourire.

_ **J'ai eut tellement peur San, t'imagine même pas à quel point**, souffla la blonde en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noirs. **Qu'est ce que t'as alors? **Face au silence de la latine Quinn s'inquiéta. **C'est grave?!**

_ **Ils vont m'amputer en dessous du genou**, avoua Santana en baissant les yeux. Les larmes perlaient dans les yeux de la blonde. **Je rigole Quinnie!  
**  
Santana se fit frapper malgré que Quinn fût touché par le surnom que lui avait attribué son ex.

_ **T'es conne Lopez!**

_ **Si tu pouvais éviter de me frapper ça m'arrangerait, j'ai vraiment mal**, sourit la brune.

_ **Qu'est ce que t'as alors?  
**  
_ **Je me suis brûlé la peau avec les frottements sur le sol mais juste ça avec une bosse sur la tête, rien de grave.  
**  
Entre temps Dani arriva, elle serra sa petite-amie dans ses bras et lui fit parvenir l'inquiétude qu'elle avait perçue ainsi que l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Arrivèrent ensuite Rachel et Finn puis Kurt et Elliott.

_ **San, so sex ta tenue!** Se moqua son meilleur ami.

En effet, la brune portait une de ces nombreuses nuisettes hideuses que l'on porte à l'hôpital.

_ **Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai même pas de petite culotte!  
**  
Le jeu était lancé, une joute verbale s'engageait entre les deux amis pour voir qui allait s'embrouillé les pinceaux. Leur jeu favori? Rendre le partenaire de l'autre jaloux et mettre le feu aux poudres...

_ **Tu vas pouvoir bien draguer**, ajouta le danseur. Les yeux de Santana se dirigèrent sur Quinn puis elle arqua un sourcil pour savoir s'il parlait bien de la jeune femme ce à quoi le jeune homme sourit en signe d'approbation.

_ **Oui mais qui?** Renchérit l'hispanique qui était prête à gagner la bataille. Le danseur ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

_ **La belle infirmière brune dans le couloir.  
**  
_ **Désolé mais je préfère les blondes**, fit Santana un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Si Elliott renchérissait il allait être obligé de parler de Quinn, il avait donc perdu.

La conversation continua sans que personne ne remarque le jeu qui avait eut lieu entre les deux amis.

_ **Au fait Elliott! Le dernier blouson que j'ai acheté est mort... Je le portais et il est tout détruit...  
**  
_ **Je t'en rachèterai un autre**, sourit le jeune homme.

_ **Ah non non non! Il est hors de question qu'elle remonte sur une moto**, s'exclamèrent Quinn et Dani en même temps.

_ **Que vous le vouliez ou non je remonterai et continuerai à faire de la moto ! Oui il y a des dangers mais je prends toutes mes précautions et suis prudente sur la route. C'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des cons qui ne font pas attention alors pas de bla bla, je fais ce que je veux, je suis majeure et vaccinée et puis, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à foutre**, répondit l'hispanique avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres pour mieux faire passer la pilule.

Quinn et Dani essayèrent de faire renoncer la brune mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle les ignorait royalement en leur lançant de temps en temps de petits regards, toujours son sourire accroché sur sa bouche. Ses amis vidèrent ensuite peu à peu la pièce laissant au final juste Quinn et Dani en compagnie de Santana. Voyant les regards de Dani la blonde trouva un prétexte pour partir et fit la bise aux filles les laissant seules toutes les deux. Santana avait adopté un caractère froid et distant avec sa petite-amie qui culpabilisait de l'accident. L'hispanique lui expliqua qu'elle sortirait surement demain et elle demanda ensuite à Dani de la laisser sous prétexte qu'elle voulait dormir mais elle n'était pas du tout fatigué, elle voulait juste ne pas être avec la musicienne. Elle éprouvait encore de la colère pour cette dernière malgré toutes ses excuses. Dani la laissa alors et lui souhaita de bien se reposer ainsi que de la tenir au courant durant la soirée sur son état et sur ce que lui dirait le médecin. Alors que Dani venait de sortir le portable de l'hispanique vibra. Elle le regarda alors et sourit face à son interlocutrice.

"_Je serais bien restée te tenir compagnie ce soir mais Dani n'avait pas l'air de cet avis mais si tu veux pour pas t'ennuyer parce que je sais que tu vas te faire chier on peut textoter ) En tout cas, je pense fort à toi et si demain t'as besoin que quelqu'un vienne te chercher pour ta sortie je suis là ! Q. 3"_

"_Merci Quinnie ! Ohhh oui je veux bien qu'on textote, je me fais chier comme un rat mort ! Je veux bien que tu viennes demain et que tu me ramènes des vêtements parce que ce n'est pas que je suis sexy avec mon truc vert mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère… De préférence des vêtements amples pour pas que ça touche ma peau stp… (Oui je suis chiante mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non :D) S. 3"_

"_Ok, pas de problèmes San. T'es toujours sexy t'inquiète ! Qui te dit que je t'aime ? :P Q."_

"_Ahah ! Je garde mes secrets mais rien que ce petit compliment me confirme que tu me dragues ! S."_

"_Tu affabules ma pauvre Lopez ! Dis donc, les médicaments ont beaucoup d'effets néfastes sur toi…"_

* * *

Eh voilà pour ce chapitre 9! Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Paolo fait encore des siennes... Et l'accident de Santana, vous me détestez pas trop? :D La joute verbale avec Elliott? L'échange de textos entre les deux filles? Dites moi tout dans une petite review!

J'oubliais, je pars en vacances samedi donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais mon poster pendant cette semaine et si j'aurais le temps de vous poster un chapitre avant samedi... On verra bien en tout cas, merci de me lire!


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou! Je fais vite, voilà le chapitre, j'ai pas le temps de dire plus... :/

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était l'anniversaire de Beth. C'est pour cette raison que Santana alla toquer à l'appartement des Fabray.

_ **Rrroh c'est qui qui vient nous faire chier**, râla Quinn en entendant toquer. **Ah ça ne m'étonne pas que ça soit toi!** Fit-elle en rigolant en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'hispanique. **Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
**  
_ **C'est l'anniversaire de Beth du coup je voulais lui offrir mon cadeau**, sourit la brune.

Quinn l'invita à entrer dans son salon ou elle put découvrir deux invités qu'elle connaissait très bien, Puck et Brittany. Elle leur fit la bise ainsi qu'un câlin puis elle se dirigea vers Beth en lui tendant une enveloppe.

_ **Qu'est ce que c'est?** Demanda la jeune blonde.

_ **Ouvre, j'vais pas te le dire! **Se moqua la brune.

_ **Aaaaah! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI!** Cria Beth en se jetant sur Santana après avoir découvert ce que contenait l'enveloppe.

Les trois autres adultes se demandaient bien ce que c'était mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir. Quinn elle s'en fichait plus que les autres, elle était plutôt dans ses pensées en voyant la complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes de sa vie. _San serait la parfaite belle-mère pour Beth_, pensa-t-elle.

_ **Alors c'est quoi?** Demanda Puck impatient.

_ **2 places pour le concert de P!ink! Merci beaucoup Santana, vous êtes la meilleure!**

_ **Aller, tutoies moi!**

_ **Il faut absolument que j'envois un message à Nate! **S'exclama la blonde.

Quinn s'était rapprochée de l'hispanique et s'était accoudée sur son épaule. Elle lui souffla alors un "t'es la meilleure" ce à quoi la brune lui répondit par un bisou sur la joue.

_ **C'est qui ce Nate?!** Demanda Puck assez agressivement.

_ **Moi je sais**, nargua Santana.

Beth écarquilla des yeux en entendant la réplique de sa professeure. Elle avait oublié que Santana était une vraie commère et qu'elle se tenait au courant de toutes les histoires de couple au lycée. Elle lança alors un regard de détresse à la Latina qui lui lança un clin d'œil.

_ **Je ne dirais rien! Vous vous débrouillez avec elle!  
**  
Pour essayer d'avoir des informations Quinn chatouilla Santana mais elle lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose, sa peau était encore très abimée à cause de l'accident. Sous le coup de la douleur l'hispanique posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde qui l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Quelques secondes après la douleur disparue et tous reprirent leurs occupations.

_ **Bon, je vais y aller moi, j'vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, restez en famille!**

_ **Non non tu peux rester**, fit Beth.

Santana refusa l'invitation jusqu'à ce que Quinn réussisse à la convaincre avec un petit argument susurré à son oreille.

_ **On pourra passer du temps ensemble...  
**  
_ **Si c'est comme ça je t'aide à préparer à manger alors.  
**  
Les trois femmes partirent dans la cuisine préparer à manger et finir le gâteau pour Beth tandis que cette dernière resta dans le salon avec son père. Puck essaya tant bien que mal de savoir qui était ce Nate mais Beth n'en démordit pas. Des rires s'échappaient de la cuisine, surtout ceux de Santana, qui essayait d'apprendre à Quinn comment avec du sucre glace et de l'eau on faisait un glaçage pour le gâteau. Beth entendait sa mère rire, c'était un anniversaire de rêve pour elle.

_ **Papa, tu ne trouves pas que maman et Santana iraient super bien ensemble?** Demanda innocemment l'adolescente.

Puck s'étouffa avec son verre à cause de la question. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer les choses à Beth qui semblait heureuse d'avoir Santana comme future belle-mère.

_ **Euh... Ce n'est pas possible ça chérie.**

_ **Mais si, regarde-les! Elles sont tout le temps collées, s'envoient des textos et puis t'as vu comment elle se regardent?  
**  
_ **Écoute, peut importe leur comportement, elles ne finiront jamais ensemble,** tenta d'expliquer Puck mais il se fit couper par sa fille.

_ **Ah oui? Et pourquoi?**

_ **Quinn et San sont déjà sorties ensemble. Elles étaient heureuses mais ta mère a tout gâcher et elle a rendu Santana plus que malheureuse. Un jour elle m'a dit que jamais elle ne se remettra avec Quinn de sa vie et quand San dit quelque chose elle le fait.  
**  
Puck venait de lâcher une bombe. Beth s'était fait tellement de scénarios dans sa tête et ils étaient maintenant tous détruits. Elle était tellement déçue de sa mère qui lui avait caché cette partie de sa vie. Beth avait le même caractère que Quinn, elle reprit donc vite du poil de la bête et se mit en tête de mettre les deux jeunes femmes ensemble.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, Beth dans les bras de Puck, vers la cuisine ou ils trouvèrent les trois femmes aux fourneaux enfin surtout Santana qui était la meilleure cuisinière des trois. Beth fut attendrit lorsqu'elle vit que l'hispanique était postée derrière sa mère et qu'elle avait la tête sur son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

Lorsqu'elles servirent le plat Santana ne put s'empêcher de faire rigoler la galerie en lançant un commentaire qui ne fit rire que les adultes puisque Beth ne pouvait pas comprendre.

_ **L'unholy trinity est de retour bitchs! **

_ **C'est quoi ça?** Demanda Beth.

_ **Quand on était au lycée les trois filles étaient les plus populaires et étaient les reines du lycée. Ta mère était la capitaine et Santana la co-capitaine et elles étaient des garces, tu ne les reconnaîtrais même pas! Enfin sauf Britt.** Expliqua Puck. **J'y pense, j'ai couché avec vous toutes! **

_ **C'est vrai!** S'exclama Brittany.

_ **San aussi!** Ajouta Puck. **Et puis vu comment t'étais t'as couché avec tout le lycée!  
**  
_ **Si tu pouvais éviter d'exposer ma vie sexuelle devant mon élève ça m'arrangerait parce que si elle est comme sa mère, tout est bon pour descendre quelqu'un**, rigola Santana.

_ **Oui enfin elle connait personne donc t'inquiète. Dis moi, entre nous, t'as vraiment couché avec tout le lycée ou il y en a qui sont passé à la trape?  
**  
_ **Hormis tout les loosers style Jacob Ben Israël il y en a juste deux qui n'y sont pas passé**, sourit Santana.

_ **Qui?!** S'exclamèrent les trois autres adultes.

_ **Artie et Kurt.**

_ **T'as couché avec Rachel?**

_ **Et Blaine?**

_ **Oui enfin la ça devient vraiment gênant**, rigola nerveusement la concernée.

Ils parlèrent alors d'autres choses et profitèrent de la présence de chacun même si Beth était à l'honneur. La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, l'adolescente était contente de ses cadeaux ainsi que du repas préparé. Les invités partirent vers 23h30. Quinn raccompagna bien évidemment Santana jusqu'à sa voiture en espérant avoir un baiser comme dans les films mais si elle n'eut pas un baiser elle ne répartit pas bredouille. En effet, la Latina lui fit part du message de Paolo et lui avoua qu'elle aimerait bien aller voir son oncle avec elle. Dans la tête de Quinn deux choses se bousculaient, Santana n'avait pas démenti ni expliqué à son oncle qu'elles n'étaient pas en couple et qu'elle voulait y aller avec elle donc c'est à dire qu'elles feraient semblant. C'était un plan parfait pour pouvoir reconquérir l'hispanique.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Santana décida d'aller courir, c'est pour cette raison qu'à 9h elle était sur le pas de sa porte et mettait en route sa playlist. Elle portait des baskets montante Adidas grises avec un gros jogging noir et un tee-shirt gris col V qui pouvait être plus échancré si l'on défaisait les boutons au niveau de la naissance de son décolté.

Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'elle courait que son téléphone sonna stoppant sa musique. Toujours en courant elle regarda son portable et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Quinn. Elle décrocha mais continua de courir.

_"Hey Q! T'aurais voulu plus hier soir ou je te manque déjà pour que tu m'appelles?"_ Fit Santana d'un ton joueur.

_"Euh... c'est Beth."_

_"Eh merde!"_ Souffla l'hispanique. _"Tout va bien?"_

_"Pas vraiment, ma mère est malade et j'aurai besoin de ton aide."_

"D'accord, tu la bouge pas, je me dépêche, j'arrive bientôt!"

Santana raccrocha et accéléra le rythme. Je ferai mes abdos plus tard, pensa-t-elle. Elle traversa une bonne partie de New York en courant en empruntant bien évidemment les petits raccourcis mais qui dit raccourcis dit quartiers mal famés. Dans ces situations elle accélérait encore plus le rythme ce qui lui brûlait ses poumons de fumeuse. En arrivant devant l'immeuble des Fabray elle voulait prendre l'ascenseur mais ce dernier était en panne, elle devait donc emprunter les escaliers mais ses jambes brûlaient, elles lui hurlaient de s'arrêter mais la Latina se dit que prendre les escaliers faisait les abdos alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, lâcha trois-quatre insultes en montant les deux étages et toqua à la porte. Enfin non, elle ne toqua pas, elle s'excita sur la porte nuance.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Beth qui rigola en voyant Santana dans un tel état. Eh oui, la brune avait perdu tout son sex appeal! Elle était démaquillée, en sueur, son visage était rouge. Elle entra ensuite dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre de Quinn après que l'adolescente lui ai indiqué ou elle se trouvait.

La blonde était allongée dans son lit en boule, elle était blanche comme un linge et se tenait le ventre. Calmement en essayant de contrôler sa respiration Santana s'approcha de Quinn et commença par s'assoir sur le lit à côté d'elle puis à lui caresser le dos et les cheveux.

_ **Qu'est ce que t'as Quinnie?  
**  
_ **J'ai mal au ventre, la tête qui tourne...,** souffla la blonde la mâchoire serrée sous le poids de la douleur.

La brune toucha le front de la journaliste pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre mais juste les perles de sueur sur son front lui indiquaient qu'elle était chaude. Elle lui intima alors de ne pas bouger et lui fit la promesse de revenir vite lorsque Quinn la supplia de ne pas partir. La Latina se dirigea dans la salle de bain et prit un gant qu'elle humidifia avec de l'eau de Cologne ainsi que des mouchoirs et des médicaments pour la douleur. Elle demanda ensuite à Beth si elle avait d'autres couvertures ce à quoi la petite répondit oui et lui en ramena deux. Santana les déposa dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur de Beth.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

_ **Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose qui te servira toute ta vie? **Sourit la brune.

La blonde hocha simplement de la tête et laissa l'hispanique se servir dans les placards. Elle prépara une mixture plutôt ragoutante tout en expliquant à l'adolescente les bienfaits de chaque ingrédient sur le corps. La blonde était assez impressionnée face à l'explication de sa professeure. Non, elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle buvait ses paroles. Beth était fascinée par la personne qu'était Santana, elle la trouvait si mystérieuse avec beaucoup de pudeur et si cultivé, gentille et prévoyante quand elle n'était pas énervée. Il faut croire que le charme de Santana, inconsciemment opérait très bien sur les Fabray!

L'hispanique partit ensuite retrouver Quinn et lui expliqua le programme.

_ **Alors, je vais t'expliquer, tu vas passer un très mauvais quart d'heure et tu vas me détester**, sourit Santana de toutes ses dents.

_ **Grrrh...** grogna la blonde.

_ **Je resterai tout le temps avec toi, t'inquiète pas. T'as beaucoup mal là?** La blonde hocha de la tête. **D'accord alors prépare toi mentalement parce que dans les heures qui suivent la douleur va s'intensifier...  
**  
_ **Je te déteste Lopez!** Lança Quinn.

_ **Mais non, tu m'aimes, tu me l'a dis quand j'étais à l'hôpital**, taquina la brune.

Cette dernière mit ensuite la blonde sur le dos et s'assit à côté d'elle de façon à ce que Quinn puisse passer sa main gauche dans le dos de Santana. La brune lui caressa quelques instant le bras puis elle tamponna le visage angélique avec les mouchoirs pour enlever les traces de sueur, elle passa ensuite le gant d'eau de Cologne dessus ce qui fit tousser Quinn sous la forte odeur.

_ **C'est quoi ton truc?**

_ **De l'eau de Cologne, ça va te faire du bien. Ça va te rafraîchir et l'odeur va te purifier de l'intérieur et va faire partir ton mal de tête.**

La brune faisait des gestes tendre et doux pour que Quinn se concentre dessus au lieu qu'elle pense à la douleur. Elle la fit ensuite s'assoir et lui fit boire le mélange. La blonde failli s'étouffer mais connaissant la chose Santana lui avait bouché le nez pour qu'elle perde l'espace de quelques instant le goût.

_ **C'est dégueulasse! Comment ça peut exister un truc comme ça?!**

_ **Écoute Fabray, tes fines papilles gustatives tu les mets de côté, je suis la pour te guérir, si t'es pas contente et bah tu te débrouilles toute seule!**

La blonde tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié les paroles de Santana et qu'elle était donc entrain de bouder mais l'hispanique redoubla de tendresse en lui disant des mots doux ce qui fit que Quinn ne bouda pas longtemps. La brune empila ensuite les couvertures sur la malade tout en lui expliquant que la fièvre allait augmenter mais qu'elle partirait beaucoup plus vite. Elle s'allongea ensuite à côté de la blonde et la prit dans ses bras.

Contrairement à ce que la journaliste pensait elle ne pût s'endormir à cause de la douleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

_ **Je sais que t'as mal ma belle mais c'est normal, le mélange que je t'ai donné brûle tout ce que tu as dans ton corps pour éliminer les microbes et les bactéries que tu as.**

La blonde s'accrocha alors à Santana par le pan de son tee-shirt qu'elle déboutonna au bout de quelques minutes afin de poser sa main sur le haut de la poitrine de l'hispanique et de la lui caresser ce qui les fit frissonner. La blonde passa ensuite sa jambe sur le corps de Santana pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuît à force que la blonde se plaigne de ses maux de ventre ou de la chaleur qu'elle ressentait mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, la brune restait la et la tenait fermement en faisant preuve d'une extrême patience. Quinn finit par oublier la douleur en se concentrant sur la voix de sa bien aimée qui ne cessait de parler.

_ **C'est la première fois que je fais ça pour quelqu'un enfin je veux dire faire le mélange et tout. C'est mi abuela qui m'a appris à faire ça mais aujourd'hui j'ai eut ce besoin de le faire et de le partager. J'ai appris à Beth à le faire aussi. Après un silence Santana poursuivit la conversation toute seule. Quand j'ai eut le droit à ce truc dégueulasse j'étais à México chez abuela et j'étais malade comme un chien. Elle est revenu avec ça et elle me disait que c'était de la potion magique et que j'allais bientôt être guérit mais elle n'avait pas précisé à quel point c'était douloureux... Et puis tu sais comment elle était, je ne pouvais pas pleurer, c'était horrible. J'étais seule avec elle et puis à un moment ma mère est venue et je me suis effondrée dans ses bras, j'avais à peine 10 ans et du coup elle s'est engueulée avec abuela pour ses techniques barbares.**

Santana continua de parler comme ça pendant longtemps et Quinn, même si elle ne lui répondait pas, l'écoutait et profitait de la voix douce de la brune pour se bercer. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du midi l'hispanique fit à manger pour les trois filles et prit une douche rapidement mais elle se fit taper sur les doigts par Quinn qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne portait plus son odeur. Le soir la blonde allait beaucoup mieux. Certes, elle n'allait pas pouvoir sauter comme un cabri mais elle n'avait plus mal nul part! Malgré la douleur cette journée lui fit du bien, elle avait pu rester pendant des heures collée à la femme qu'elle aimait, elle avait pu respirer son odeur. La journée qui s'annonçait être horrible se passa plutôt bien.

* * *

Eh voilà! Merci d'avoir lu, je répondrai à vos reviews quand je rentrerai de vacances :D


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou mes petits loups! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre fraîchement écrit rien que pour vous! :) Je tiens à m'excuser pour le peu de paroles que je vous ai écrites lors du précédent chapitre mais j'étais en vacance avec un accès à internet très faible, je ne pouvais donc pas m'attarder avec vous... Mais aujourd'hui, tout est réglé!:)

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous emmène voyager au Pérou! :D

* * *

Chapitre 11:  


Aujourd'hui était le grand jour! Quinn était plus qu'impatiente puisqu'à 10h45 son avion décollerait pour le Pérou. C'est pour cette raison qu'à 8h, pour être au moins deux heures avant le départ, Quinn attendait Santana en plein milieu de l'aéroport. Comme d'habitude la brune était en retard et comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas prévenu de son retard mais ça, c'était devenu normal pour ses proches. Au bout d'un quart d'heure la Latina pointa le bout de son nez et offrit à Quinn une magnifique vision! En effet, l'hispanique semblait avoir du mal à avancer mais c'est compréhensible quand on prend une valise qui est immense avec une beauty case qui a la taille d'une petite valise ainsi qu'un sac à main avec un sac à dos et un pc portable et le tout pour une petite semaine. Comme vous pouvez imaginer Santana avait du mal à gérer le tout, la valise étant lourde à tirer, son sac à main tombait et le comble? Parce que oui, il y en a un, elle était en talon aiguilles!

_ **Pas trop chargée ça va San?** Se moqua Quinn.

C'est sur qu'à côté on avait l'impression qu'elle partait en week-end. Elle avait simplement une valise de taille normale et un sac à dos.

_ **Ahah! Viens plutôt m'aider au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule!  
**  
_ **T'es d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, je sens qu'on va s'amuser toutes les deux!**

_ **Non! Je suis de bonne humeur c'est juste que j'étais plus qu'en retard ce matin et que je retrouvais plus mes chaussures.**

_ **Tu rangerais un peu tes affaires t'aurai pas été en retard**, rigola Quinn qui prit la beauty case de son amie.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'enregistrement des bagages qui se passa sans problème puis vers la sécurité ou Quinn rencontra quelques difficultés. Galante, cette dernière laissa passer l'hispanique en première. Comme l'agent de sécurité leur avait demandé elles enlevèrent tout ce qui était métallique donc les bijoux et les ceintures entre autres. Cependant, lorsque Santana enleva la sienne son pantalon ne tenait plus et il glissait laissant la blonde apercevoir le string en dentelle rouge de la brune. La journaliste ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ce bout de tissu mais la difficulté ne faisait que commencer... Santana fit tomber quelque chose par terre et lorsqu'elle se baissa pour le ramasser ce n'est pas juste son string que Quinn pu voir mais une partie de ses fesses. Bien sur elle avait fait exprès de faire ça sensuellement...

_ **Je te dérange Q peut-être?** Fit Santana en arquant un sourcil lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle vit que son ex petite-amie était simplement entrain de la mater sans aucune retenue!

En entendant Santana la blonde redescendit sur terre prise en flagrant délit... Elle ne devait pas devenir rouge pivoine mais c'était trop tard pour ça, elle devait surprendre la Latina qui connaissait la pudeur de la blonde.

_ **Effectivement, je n'osais pas te demander de te retourner!** Une idée vint à la blonde, elle finit tomber une de ses chaussures du tapis roulant. **Tu peux me la ramasser s'il te plait?** Demanda-t-elle audacieusement tout en dissimulant sa gène. L'hispanique s'exécuta et le fit encore plus sensuellement qu'elle ne l'avait fait la première fois.

Cependant lorsque Santana passa dans le portique ce dernier se mit à sonner. Un agent de sécurité arriva ensuite et commença à la palper sous les yeux transformés en fusils de Quinn. C'était une combine de la brune, elle avait fait exprès de laisser ses boucles d'oreille pour que son ex petite amie soit jalouse ce qu'elle remarqua vite.

_ **Bien tenté Lopez mais c'est trop facile**, menti la blonde.

Après s'être rhabillées elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement ou les deux sortirent leurs ordinateurs. Quinn commençait à travailler son article alors que Santana finissait de préparer les papiers pour le futur échange. Eh oui, même si ce voyage semblait être du tourisme il était plus professionnel qu'autre chose. Santana avait sortit ses lunettes de vue ce qui fit sourire Quinn. _Elle est sexy comme ça_, pensa-t-elle.

Les deux se lançaient des regards plus ou moins discret pour pouvoir observer l'autre du coin de l'œil mais elles furent stoppées lorsqu'une voix retentit pour appeler les personnes qui vont monter à bord de l'avion en direction de Cuzco. Elles rangèrent alors leurs outils de travail et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement puis elles rentrèrent dans un tunnel qui les conduisit ensuite dans l'avion ou elles trouvèrent leurs places à côté l'une de l'autre. Ce dernier décolla peu de temps après qu'une hôtesse de l'air expliqua les consignes de sécurité tout en même temps que Santana la parodiait. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire sortir le rire cristallin de Quinn pour le bonheur de ses oreilles.

Lorsque l'avion décolla et que les passagers purent enlever leur ceinture l'hispanique cala sa tête sur l'épaule de sa voisine et ferma ses yeux après avoir embrassé le cou de Quinn et d'avoir posé sa main sur sa cuisse dans un geste tout à fait banal pour les deux jeunes femmes.

_ **Tu dors vraiment partout San!** Sourit la blonde.

_ **En même temps quand j'ai une belle blonde comme coussin c'est plus facile**, dragua l'hispanique.

Quinn l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne et cinq minutes plus tard la brune dormait profondément bercée par la respiration de son coussin comme elle l'appelle. Elle fut réveillée de longues heures plus tard lorsqu'il fallait atterrir et qu'elle devait reprendre sa place.

_ **T'es mignonne, t'as la marque de mes vêtements sur ta joue**, sourit Quinn en embrassant la joue de Santana.

Elles purent descendre rapidement de l'avion et récupérer leurs bagages. En les attendant l'hispanique envoya un message à sa mère ainsi qu'à Dani, Rachel et Elliott pour les prévenir de son arrivée et Quinn fit de même avec sa mère et Beth. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'aéroport Quinn crut que le ciel s'effondrait sur celle tellement la chaleur était présente. Santana, elle, était habituée donc c'est tout naturellement qu'elle poursuivit son chemin. Elles arrivèrent ensuite assez rapidement à leur hôtel. Vu que c'était le journal de Quinn qui payait ses frais elle avait proposé à Santana de dormir dans la même chambre ce qu'elle avait accepté, c'est pourquoi les filles étaient entrain de voir laquelle allait prendre quel côté.

_ **Prend celui que tu veux, si c'est celui que je veux je viendrai me coller à toi**, sourit Santana.

_ **C'est un choix lourd de conséquences ça... Je vais prendre le côté gauche!  
**  
_ **Dommage pour toi princesse, je voulais le droit.  
**  
_ **Je viendrai dans tes bras si c'est comme ça**, rétorqua Quinn en faisant un clin d'œil.

Santana arqua un sourcil devant l'audace de Quinn. Avec le temps cette dernière était devenue plus timide et réservée et beaucoup moins garce mais l'hispanique appréciait ce virement de comportement. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire mais sourit simplement et s'en alla décharger sa valise. Pour simplement une semaine elle avait prit au moins une dizaine de tenues dont certaines, rien qu'en imaginant Santana dedans fit rêver Quinn. La blonde remarqua que la brune avait prit des shorts très courts ainsi que des robes plutôt courtes elles aussi. Le problème était de savoir si Santana avait pris ces tenues pour séduire Quinn ou juste pour être sexy. Mais ça, elle allait bientôt le savoir.

Santana connaissait bien le coin, quand elle était plus jeune elle venait souvent au Pérou avec sa grand-mère et elle gardait de très bons souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait partager avec Quinn quand elles auraient du temps libre en commun. Pour prévoir il fallait que la brune ait l'emploi du temps de la blonde.

_**T'as un planning Q pour les vacances?**

_ **Bah j'ai des interviews mais c'est tout pourquoi?  
**  
_ **Parce que je vais te faire découvrir ce magnifique pays!** Quinn lui tendit son emploi du temps. **Alors, demain matin je ne peux pas et toi non plus donc on a notre aprèm avec notre soirée,** réfléchit la Latina à voix haute. **Ah oui, j'espère que t'aime faire la fête parce que je vais t'emmener tout les soirs danser!**

Quinn sourit tout en pensant qu'elle allait avoir le corps chaud de sa bien aimée contre le sien et rien que cette idée lui donnait chaud mais l'hispanique la fit redescendre sur terre en sortant son ordinateur. Pour l'instant il fallait travailler, elles profiteraient plus tard.

La journée passa rapidement, vers 17h Santana décida d'arrêter de travailler et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quinn l'imita et attendit que la latine sorte. Elle dut attendre une petite dizaine de minutes pour que la porte s'ouvre et laisse s'échapper une délicieuse odeur de Monoï. Cette odeur si douce mais prenante qui caractérise tellement bien Santana en été. _Elle en mettait souvent avant d'aller bronzer_, pensa Quinn qui en déduisit que l'hispanique s'était mise de l'huile sur tout le corps et qu'elle allait sortir en...

Waow fut la seule pensée que la blonde put obtenir en découvrant la Latina accoudée sur le pas de la porte telle une mannequin. L'hispanique portait un maillot de bain bordeaux qui faisait ressortir sa peau halée ainsi que ses abdos parfaitement dessiné et son piercing au nombril. Les rayons du soleil qui venait taper sur son corps parfait le faisait briller de milles feux, c'était comme si toute la lumière de la pièce était dirigée sur elle pour l'illuminée. Santana lui parlait mais Quinn entendait juste le son de sa voix, elle était trop occupée à regarder tout son corps pour l'écouter. Voyant que la blonde ne l'écoutait absolument pas Santana prit les devants, elle s'avança vers Quinn et releva sa tête à l'aide de deux de ses doigts.

_ **Mes yeux sont plus haut chérie!** Quinn sortit de sa transe et avala difficilement sa salive en découvrant que la poitrine halée était juste devant ses yeux.

_ **On peut toucher?** Demanda Quinn en posant sa main sur le dos de l'hispanique.

La température monta d'un cran, Santana ne répondit pas à la demande de la blonde mais elle préféra s'installer sur les genoux de Quinn.

_ **Tu m'aurais écouté au lieu de baver tu saurais que j'ai besoin de toi pour mettre mon huile dans le dos**, chuchota Santana dans l'oreille de Quinn.

_ **Retourne toi avant que ça dérape**, lui avoua la blonde dans les yeux.

Pour autant la brune ne bougea pas, elle restait la à fixer son ex petite amie et essayait de résister à cet aimant invisible qui faisait se rapprocher leurs deux visages. _À quoi elle joue putain_, se demanda Quinn. Leurs visages étaient proches, sans s'en rendre compte chacune comblait un petit peu plus le vide chaque seconde. La journaliste posa sa main sur une des hanches de Santana alors que cette dernière glissa la sienne sur la joue de Quinn. Alors que la Latina allait finir de combler le vide et que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Le bruit les fit sursauter et brisa ainsi leur bulle d'amour. Elles regardèrent la porte avec crainte comme si quelqu'un venait de les surprendre. Santana qui s'était retrouvé par terre regarda une dernière fois Quinn dans les yeux avec un regard désireux et amoureux et s'en alla ouvrir la porte.

_ **¿Señora López? Voici les planches que vous avez demandées.  
**  
_ **Muy bien. Gracias señor.**

Elle rapporta ensuite les planches près du lit quand la blonde lui demanda ce que c'était.

_ **Change toi, va mettre ton maillot je vais te montrer un truc cool**, lui sourit tendrement l'hispanique.

Le temps que Quinn se change Santana prépara un sac avec des combinaisons et des lunettes de plongé. La journaliste ne tarda pas à sortir sous le regard attentif de la brune qui se mit une claque mentalement pour décrocher ses yeux de la poitrine de la blonde. Elle se fit aussi une note dans sa tête qu'elle devait quitter Dani, qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse d'elle mais bel et bien de Quinn.

_ **Tu peux me mettre de la crème solaire s'il te plait San?  
**  
_ **Bien sur, met toi sur le lit.**

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le dos de la blonde qui était parcouru de frissons. Malgré les années l'hispanique se souvenait de chaque point sensible de Quinn. Par la même occasion elle lui fit un massage qu'elle termina en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ **Je t'...**, Santana s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses paroles.

_ **Comment?**

_ **Euh... Tu, tu sens bon**!

_ **Merci**, sourit timidement la blonde.

Santana les pressa ensuite pour partir sur la plage, elle avait hâte d'aller se baigner et de laisser partir ses pensées qui étaient préoccupées par une certaine blonde. L'hispanique portait les deux planches tandis que Quinn tenait simplement le sac de plage. Elles s'installèrent en plein soleil, bronzèrent un peu puis la latina alla se baigner pour se rafraîchir tandis que la blonde préféra la regarder. Santana ressemblait à une sirène dans l'eau, gracieuse, à l'aise et magnifique. Lorsqu'elle sortit rejoindre Quinn les gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son corps déjà bronzé et elle en profita pour les faire tomber sur le dos de la blonde qui sursauta par la différence de température.

_ **Lopez! **

_ **Aller Fabray fait pas ta tapette et enfile une combinaison que je te montre qui est le patron!**

Quinn râla quelque peu pour embêter Santana et enfila ensuite sa tenue plutôt facilement comparé à la brune qui avait du mal et qui pestait parce que sa combinaison avait du mal à glisser à cause de sa peau déjà humide. À force de gesticuler dans tout les sens comme une petite fille impatiente elle finit par y arriver.

Quinn eut du mal à rentrer dans l'eau mais l'hispanique qui était d'humeur sadique la poussa et la fit tomber dans l'eau.

_ **Tu vois, c'était facile d'y entrer blondie!** Se moqua la Latina.

_ **Tu vas me le payer tu sais?** Rigola Quinn d'un air faussement outrée.

_ **Mais oui c'est ça! Cause toujours tu m'intéresse! Bon, tu viens que je t'explique comment ça marche?  
**  
Grâce aux explications de Santana Quinn pût apprendre comment faire du body surf. _C'est plutôt simple en réalité_, pensa la blonde. En effet, il suffit juste de s'allonger sur une planche adaptée à ce sport et de se mettre la tête vers la plage puis de se lancer et d'avancer quelques secondes avec les bras pour donner de la vitesse une fois qu'une vague arrive et vous emporte jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

La brune plutôt bien entraînée réussit à prendre pas mal de vagues contrairement à Quinn au début qui n'arrivait pas à décoller mais qui prit rapidement le pli. Cette activité les occupèrent un bon bout de temps puisque c'est l'estomac de l'hispanique qui les fit arrêter.

Ce soir Santana avait prévu de les emmener danser et fêter leurs semi-vacances mais après concertation avec Quinn elles trouvèrent qu'il était préférable de se reposer à cause de leurs rendez-vous le lendemain matin et puis elles devaient avouer que le vol, plus le travail, plus la plage, plus la baignade les avaient bien fatiguées! C'est donc ni une ni deux qu'une fois qu'elles furent dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles s'endormirent profondément.

* * *

Chapitre fini! Alors, comment l'avez vous trouvé? :D Les stratagèmes de Santana à l'aéroport? Et la scène ou la brune est sur les genoux de Quinn? C'est une bonne idée le body surf vous pensez? J'ai hâte de savoir tout ça dans une petite review! ;D

A la prochaine et merci de me lire!


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou mes amours! Comment allez-vous? J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien en tout cas! Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir!

Aujourd'hui au programme une petite dispute, mais toute petite, ne vous inquiétez pas... Après, non, je vous dis rien, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Nos deux héroïnes étaient profondément endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand Quinn se réveilla tranquillement. Elle profita du sommeil de Santana pour la contempler et l'embrasser sur son torse vu qu'elle était dans ses bras. En réalité, elles n'avaient pas changé de position depuis qu'elles s'étaient endormies. Comme à son habitude la journaliste jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone mais elle faillit tomber du lit en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Elle sauta alors hors du lit après avoir secoué fortement la Latina pour la réveiller.

_ **Réveille toi San! On est à la bourre, il est 8h!  
**  
Ce fut un réveil plutôt dur pour l'hispanique qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais en découvrant l'heure, elle se réveilla instantanément et se dirigea dans la salle de bain tout en râlant.

_ **Tu fais chier San! T'aurais pu me dire que tu prenais la salle de bain**, fit Quinn en entendant l'eau de la douche couler.

_ **Commence pas Fabray, viens la prendre avec moi, on aura jamais le temps sinon!  
**  
_ **Hors de question!** Objecta la journaliste.

_ **Sors ton balais du cul, c'est bon on a prit notre douche ensemble pendant trois ans au lycée...  
**  
_ **Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé après?**

_ **On est sortit ensemble, on s'est vu nue, on a exploré le corps de l'autre et on s'est fait l'amour. Alors si tu as peur que je te saute dessus dans la douche je te promet que je ne ferai rien de tel**, fit Santana.

Quinn finit par se résigner à se laver avec son ex petite amie mais cette dernière n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Alors que la blonde venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler la Latina la coupa.

_ **Non je ne te savonnerai pas le dos**, cassa l'hispanique vexée du comportement de Quinn.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas au pic et préféra laisser le temps calmer la mauvaise humeur de Santana et en tant que réponse elle lui tourna le dos. Après qu'elle ai effleuré le corps halé pour prendre son gel douche la blonde reçue une autre remarque.

_ **Ne crois pas que tu arrives à me faire rougir par ce simple contact et par la juste vue de ton corps, c'est l'eau à 40 degrés qui me donne chaud. En revanche toi tu ferais mieux de te prendre une douche bien froide!  
**  
Ce fut la remarque de trop, la journaliste se rinça, prit sa serviette et avant de quitter la pièce ne pût s'empêcher de répondre à Santana.

_ **Écoutes, pas besoin de m'agresser pour essayer de te prouver que tu ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments que moi alors qu'on sait toutes les deux qu'on s'aime depuis le début. Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu aurais grandi mais tu reste toujours cette pauvre gamine apeurée qui attaque pour se défendre contre elle-même!  
**  
Quinn n'avait pas tord, Santana avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Le temps avait changé beaucoup de choses en elle, il l'avait fait changer mais elle restait toujours Santana Lopez avec son caractère de chien que Quinn le veuille ou non. Cependant les paroles de la blonde venaient d'heurter la jeune femme en plein cœur... Les larmes lui étaient rapidement montées et coulaient à présent à flot sur ses joues rougies par l'eau chaude. _Quelle conne je suis, dans quoi je me suis embarquée encore,_ se demanda la jeune femme.

À force de se poser mille et une questions Santana ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de sortir habillée, maquillée et coiffée de la salle de bain. Elle s'en aperçu que lorsque Quinn fit tomber sa petite cuillère sur le sol la sortant de sa rêverie. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce au grand désespoir de Santana. La blonde ne semblait pas en démordre, l'hispanique n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça...

_ **Je suis, enfin j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin**, tenta de s'excuser la brune.

_ **Un peu? Je sais que t'avais pas encore bu ton café et que tu as eut le droit à un réveil en fanfare mais ça n'excuse pas tout San**, rigola la journaliste.

_ **Oui, je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête notre petit jeu et qu'il faut laisser le temps faire les choses.**

_ **Exactement, mais la, le temps est en notre défaveur donc soit tu bois ton café en quatrième vitesse soit tu le prends dans la voiture!** Pressa la blonde.

Santana opta pour la deuxième option, elle pourrait mieux le savourer. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient loué une voiture pour pouvoir se déplacer à leur guise enfin plutôt à la guise de Santana puisque c'était elle qui avait le volant à cause des routes péruviennes escarpées. Malgré la teneur des routes l'hispanique décida d'adopter une conduite rapide afin d'arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous de Quinn. Malheureusement pour cette dernière, les virages la rendaient blanche ce qui fit rire la conductrice mais la blonde ne souffrit pas longtemps, grâce aux excès de vitesse elle arriva très vite à son rendez-vous et en plus, à l'heure! Cependant elle stressait, elle avait peur de ne pas comprendre son interlocuteur, peur de ne pas avoir assez de vocabulaire, peur de ne pas poser les bonnes questions mais en voyant le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle Santana vint à son secours, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui sourit tendrement.

_ **Arrête de stresser, tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas Q.  
**  
_ **Je ne comprends même pas le monsieur de l'hôtel San alors t'imagine un paysan du fin fond du Pérou et qui plus est âgé! C'est mon témoin le plus important, si je foire cet interview ma carrière est foutue! Le New York Times ne voudra plus de moi et...**

_ **Stop! Calme toi Quinnie, ai confiance en toi d'accord? Aller, arrête de paniquer, tu vas finir par être en retard et tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute!  
**  
Santana l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne chance puis l'expédia de la voiture, elle aussi allait finir par être en retard!

* * *

Lorsque Santana récupéra la journaliste à la fin de son rendez-vous elle en déduisit que l'interview s'était mal passé rien qu'en observant le visage fermé et tiraillé de la blonde. Cette dernière monta dans la voiture et claqua brusquement la porte offrant ainsi un regard noir à Santana lorsqu'elle écarquilla des yeux au bruit qui venait de se faire entendre. Voyant l'était dans lequel Quinn se trouvait l'hispanique préféra ne rien dire afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'autre jeune femme. Cette dernière se mit à parler après cinq minutes de route environ.

_ **Ce fut un véritable désastre**, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton lasse, toute trace de colère avait disparue dans sa voix laissant place à une profonde lassitude envers la situation.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?**

_ **Je comprenais rien**, commença la blonde. **Strictement rien! Ce n'est pas le même accent que toi tu parles! Lui il parlait dans sa putain de barbe avec une voix qui dérailles alors que toi ta voix me berce, elle est tellement belle que je comprends tout!** S'énerva la blonde.

Cependant, une fois qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle se tut immédiatement plongeant le véhicule dans un silence. S'il y en avait une qui était amusée par la situation c'était bien Santana qui se moquait de Quinn. Le compliment si s'en était un ou la semi-déclaration lui avait fait plaisir et elle voyait que par rapport à la scène de ce matin la situation devenait un peu plus tendue en ce qui concernait l'ambiguïté de leur relation mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait la brune. Elle posa alors sa main qui était sur le levier de vitesse sur la cuisse de Quinn pour briser le malaise.

_ **Merci?** Sourit doucement Santana en faisant des ronds sur la cuisse blanche. **Tu sais, c'est le même refrain pour chaque langue, regarde nous, aux États-Unis quelqu'un du nord n'aura pas le même accent que quelqu'un du sud et de même pour un anglais mais après tout, c'est toujours la même langue non?** Quinn hocha de la tête. **Eh bien c'est pareil avec l'espagnol. Celui du Pérou est complètement différent de celui d'Espagne ou encore du Mexique. Chaque pays, chaque région à son accent et tu ne peux pas lutter contre, il faut que tu fasses avec...**

_ **Je sais**, fit Quinn abattue, **mais à vrai dire, j'm'en fou de ça, je m'inquiète surtout pour mon article qui semble être foutu.  
**  
_ **Vu que je suis très gentille et que je préfère te voir sourire que de te voir avec cette tête de déprimée je vais jeter un coup d'œil à tes enregistrements d'accord?**

_ **Je ne voudrais pas te déranger San, t'as pas que ça à faire...**

_ **Je n'ai pas dis que je ferai ça en rentrant hein!** Rigola l'hispanique, **je ferai ça sur mon temps libre mais je te redonnerai le tout au plus tard une semaine avant la publication de ton article d'accord?  
**  
La blonde, remplie à nouveau de joie, se jeta au cou de la brune et lui claqua un baiser sur la joue pour la remercier.

Après être rentrées les filles s'attaquèrent à l'article de journal jusqu'en milieu d'après midi ou Santana les traîna à la plage. Bien évidemment, elles s'installèrent en plein soleil sur leurs serviettes. Alors que Quinn avait prit un livre, Santana était venue avec son huile de bronzage. Après s'en être mis sur tout le corps elle s'allongea sur le dos et se retourna toutes les vingt minutes pour ne pas prendre de coup de soleil et bien supporter la chaleur. Contrairement à elle, la blonde, si je puis me permettre le jeu de mot, ne fit rien de tout ça et se prit un coup de soleil sur la poitrine et le ventre... En s'apercevant de ça l'hispanique explosa littéralement de rire, elle ne voyait plus Quinn mais une écrevisse avec un maillot de bain et la tête de la blonde.

_ **T'as pas mis de crème solaire Q?** Se moqua la latine.

_ **Bah non, mais apparemment j'aurai du!**

_ **J'aurai pas dis mieux, aller, viens ou tu vas avoir une insolation...**

En rentrant à l'hôtel Santana sortit de son sac un lait après solaire ainsi que de la biafine pour la blonde. Elles prirent chacune leur tour une douche et en attendant que Quinn sorte, vu qu'elle avait été la première, Santana mit son lait sur son corps pour ne pas qu'il sèche à cause du soleil car il faut le savoir mais lorsque l'on bronze, nous brûlons les cellules superficielles de notre peau!

Lorsque la blonde sortit vêtue d'une simple serviette autour d'elle pour aller chercher la biafine Santana pu apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts. On pouvait distinguer de loin la trace du maillot de bain de Quinn grâce au contraste entre sa peau rougit et celle qui était restée blanche.

_ **Met toi en sous-vêtements je vais te mettre de la crème**, proposa l'hispanique.

La blonde hocha de la tête en voyant que Santana lui faisait cette proposition en tout bien tout honneur et qu'il n'y aurait donc aucune ambiguïté. Après s'être habillée Quinn s'allongea sur le dos dans leur lit et fut surprise lorsqu'un poids s'installa au niveau de son bassin. Ce poids n'était rien d'autres qu'une Latina aux cheveux mouillés et en robe qui s'était assise sur elle et qui était entrain de se pencher pour pouvoir étaler la crème sur la poitrine de la blonde.

Se retrouver dans cette position rappela de nombreux souvenirs pas très catholiques à Quinn si vous voulez mon avis. Elle se souvenait de ces moments ou elles étaient nues, qu'elles allaient faire l'amour lorsque Santana prenait le déçu. Elle était dans la même position, seul son regard changeait. Elle n'abordait pas un regard brûlant de désir mais un regard bien veillant sur Quinn cependant cela n'empêcha pas cette dernière de ressentir une sensation de chaleur dans son bas ventre et de se tortiller sous la brune pour faire disparaître cette sensation.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne sentit même pas à quel point le massage lui fit du bien et refroidit son corps et apaisa la douleur des coups de soleil. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent ensuite boire un verre mais Quinn se retrouva bien bête devant la carte des boissons. En effet, il y en avait plusieurs aux noms espagnols et elle était incapable de faire un choix. Heureusement pour elle, sa princesse charmante vint à sa rescousse.

_ **Alors, la cusqueña, la cristal y la pilsen sont des bières péruvienne. Ensuite tu as la chica de jora qui est une bière faiblement alcoolisée, il y a aussi du vin mais ce ne sont pas les meilleurs. Tu as aussi l'inca kola qui est le soda péruvien par excellence! Par contre il est jaune fluo et a le gout de chewing gum et pour terminer tu as le pisco sour qui est un cocktail à base d'une eau de vie au raisin à 40 degré**, lui expliqua l'hispanique.

_ **Tu vas encore me charrier mais mes goûts de bourgeoise ressortent! Je vais prendre du vin. Je sais déjà que toi tu vas prendre un pisco sour n'est-ce pas?** Devina Quinn.

_ **Exactement blondie! J'aime les choses de caractère si tu vois ce que je veux dire!**

Le bar offrait aussi à ses clients une petite piste de danse au milieu de la salle en face du comptoir et vous comme moi vous savez que lorsqu'il y a de la musique Santana ne peut s'empêcher d'aller danser! Une fois leurs verres vides elle entraîna alors Quinn sur la piste de danse afin de provoquer un rapprochement physique leur créant ainsi une bonne complicité. Malheureusement pour elle, quelques minutes après leur entrée en piste, des hommes vinrent à leur tour danser autour d'elles ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir la blonde qui laissa alors la Latina seule entourée de quatre jeunes hommes qui ne se gênaient pas pour essayer de l'approcher un maximum.

Un se démarquait du lot, c'était le meilleur danseur de tous et le comble, c'est qu'il eut le courage d'inviter la brune à danser avec lui. Bien évidemment elle accepta mais elle ne vit pas le regard meurtrier que Quinn leur jetait lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient pour que l'homme fasse tourner Santana sur elle-même ou encore quand il plaçait ses mains sur les hanches halées.

Après avoir bien fait jalouser Quinn selon elle, mais bien trop longtemps du goût de la blonde, Santana retourna la voir et elles rentrèrent se reposer après cette longue journée remplie en émotions!

* * *

Eh voilà pour aujourd'hui mes petits loups! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? La petite dispute et l'aide de Santana? Les coups de soleils de Quinn et le massage de notre belle hispanique? Ah et j'oubliais, le moment dans le bar avec la jalousie de Quinn? :) Dites moi tout dans une petite review!

J'oubliais, si vous voulez quelque chose de spécial dans ma fiction, faite le moi part et j'essayerai de réaliser vos envies! :) Sur ce, à bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde! Comment allez vous?

Apparemment le chapitre précédent n'a pas du vraiment vous plaire si je me fit au nombre de reviews... Enfin bref, c'est pas grave, je remercie quand même les fidèles au poste! :)

Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre assez court mais promis je me rattrape pour le prochain! Aller, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13:

La fin du séjour approchait pour nos deux héroïnes, Santana n'avait plus aucun rendez-vous contrairement à Quinn mais vu comment elle s'en était sortie la première fois l'hispanique avait décidé de jouer les traductrices pour les interviews de la journaliste. C'est pour cette raison que les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient en compagnie d'une famille péruvienne. Pour la blonde, la présence de Santana était un véritable soulagement. Grâce à l'hispanique elle pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'on lui racontait ce qui lui permettait de poser les bonnes questions à ses interlocuteurs mais la Latina n'était pas toujours un atout pour elle. En effet, Quinn se déconcentrait et prenait un malin plaisir à regarder la brune qui était entièrement concentrée et qui semblait hypnotisée par ce qu'on lui racontait. Elle avait ce petit tic de concentration qu'elle avait depuis le lycée, elle fronçait légèrement ses sourcils et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure ce qui était absolument trop mignon d'après Quinn qui finissait toujours par redescendre sur terre quand la Latina lui parlait.

Une fois l'interview finit les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à leur hôtel et se dirigèrent vers la plage accompagnées de leurs ordinateurs et des enregistrements de Quinn pour travailler au soleil pour le plus grand plaisir de Santana mais pour le plus grand damne de la blonde qui avait encore des restes de coups de soleil et qui allait avoir du mal à se concentrer à cause de la proximité de la poitrine halée.

Contrairement à Quinn, Santana n'avait aucunement du mal à se concentrer et était à fond dans son rôle de traductrice malgré la présence de regards fortement appuyés sur sa poitrine. De temps en temps, quand elle sentait que Quinn décrochait trop elle lui secouait les feuilles sous le nez ou les lui collait sur le visage et la blonde revenait à la réalité. Il faut la comprendre aussi Quinn, la proximité du corps de Santana lui donnait chaud, extrêmement chaud! Surtout qu'elle devait être penchée sur l'épaule de Santana pour pouvoir lire ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle sentait donc son souffle humide sur son visage. Ensuite, lorsque Santana fumait une cigarette elle posait sa main sur une des cuisses de la blonde pour qu'elle ne respire pas la fumée et ce contact les faisait frissonner toutes les deux. Il fallait croire que l'hispanique faisait exprès et qu'elle aimait jouer avec les nerfs de la blonde...

_ **San? T'as écris quoi là?** Demanda Quinn penchée au dessus de la brune.

Santana se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la blonde. Plus aucune des deux n'osait bouger et ne savait quoi faire, elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux et par ce simple contact visuel elles se montraient leur amour car leurs yeux ne disaient pas j'ai envie de toi, non pas du tout, ils disaient je t'aime plus que tout, scellons notre amour dans un baiser... Une fois que les deux comprirent la situation leurs regards passèrent de la bouche aux yeux de leur interlocutrice dans l'espoir que leur envie se réalise mais apparemment elles ne semblaient pas être d'accord. Santana prit peur et embrassa Quinn sur la joue pour son plus grand désespoir.

La blonde était consciente que l'hispanique avait souffert de leur rupture et qu'elle se méfiait d'elle mais il s'était passé une dizaine d'années depuis cet événement, la blonde avait changé. Elle ne pensait pas que la Latina serait aussi réticente à l'idée qu'elles forment de nouveau un couple. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Santana était stressée, elle bougeait frénétiquement sa jambe, elle commençait à gesticuler dans tout les sens et elle fumait cigarette sur cigarette. En voyant dans quel état était la brune, Quinn préféra arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui et libéra ainsi l'hispanique de toute gêne qui s'empressa quand même d'aller à l'hôtel.

Quand la blonde fut de retour dans leur chambre elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Santana. _Et si elle était partie, qu'elle m'a abandonné comme moi je l'ai fait_, pensa-t-elle. Heureusement, aucun de ces scénarios ne se réalisa. En effet, la blonde trouva un morceau de papier sur son oreiller ou elle reconnu l'écriture ronde et serrée de l'hispanique. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et le lit.

"_Q, je suis partie courir, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas loin, je serai de retour dans  
1h30 je pense. Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici là c'est que je me serai fait enlever! ;)  
Bisous, S_"

_Santana et son humour à deux balles_, se moqua Quinn. Au moins elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée! Pour essayer de se détendre la blonde appela le room service et commanda une bouteille de vin qu'elle reçu quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'installa alors sur le balcon avec son verre déjà à moitié vide et contemplait la vue. Tout un tas de questions avait prit place dans sa tête et elle était à présent incapable d'en faire le tri. Évidemment elles avaient toutes un lien avec une belle brune ténébreuse à la peau halée, la même femme qu'elle aimait et qui lui faisait perdre sa raison. Elle sirotait son verre toujours dans la lune quand elle décida de se lever de sa chaise et de s'accouder sur le balcon. Elle avait vu sur la plage et en l'espace de quelques instants son regard s'accrocha sur une femme qu'elle avait reconnue, Santana. Cette dernière portait un short très court avec des baskets ainsi qu'une brassière rose et avait attaché ses cheveux en une parfaite queue de cheval. Les yeux verts faisaient des allers-retours, comme au tennis lorsque vous essayez de suivre la trajectoire de la balle.

Quinn était surprise des capacités physiques de l'hispanique. Cette dernière courait autour de transats vides et à chaque tour elle augmentait un peu la cadence. Malgré sa dépendance à la cigarette qui réduisait l'accès à l'air dans ses poumons la brune gardait la même cadence que quand elle était au lycée! En parlant de lycée, il lui restait beaucoup de restes. En l'observant, Quinn cru revoir un entraînement intensif de Sue Sylvester. Après avoir couru à en perdre haleine la Latina s'allongea dans le sable, releva sa tête et mit ses jambes en équerre ainsi que ses mains sous sa tête et commença à faire une longue série d'abdominaux sous un soleil brûlant. _C'était donc ça le secret de ses abdos si bien dessinés..._ Elle se mit ensuite à faire des pompes, certes pas autant que la série précédente mais assez pour que Quinn souffre pour elle. De là ou elle était la blonde pouvait apercevoir les traits tirés de la brune qui grimaçait sous la douleur causée par ses muscles. Si l'hispanique s'infligeait une telle souffrance c'était encore et toujours à cause de la même et unique raison, elle voulait oublier! Oublier les sensations que lui procurait Quinn, oublier qu'elle voulait plus qu'une relation amicale avec Quinn, oublier la trahison de Quinn, oublier tout... pour pouvoir lui redonner une chance. Mais il faut croire que sa technique ne marchait pas tout le temps puisque malgré tout ses efforts le visage de la blonde aux yeux verts restait gravé dans sa mémoire et revenait sans cesse telle une apparition devant ses yeux.

C'est à bout de force que l'hispanique rentra dans leur chambre d'hôtel en marchant pour essayer de détendre ses muscles. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ou était Quinn et s'allongea - ou plutôt se laissa tomber - sur le lit et ferma ses yeux. Elle n'entendit même pas Quinn entrer dans la pièce, elle ne remarqua sa présence que quand elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Santana ouvrit alors les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de la blonde.

_ **Ça fait du bien?** Demanda la journaliste.

_ **Oh oui! Aussi bon qu'un orgasme!** Rigola Santana.

_ **J'espère pour toi que tu ne transpire pas autant quand tu fais l'amour!**

La brune lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui en disait long sur sa réponse. Elle partit ensuite prendre une douche bien chaude puis rejoignit Quinn sur le balcon prendre un verre de vin vêtue d'un petit short en jean et d'un tee-shirt. Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient silencieuses l'ambiance restait agréable, laissant les jeunes femmes chacune dans leurs pensées mais Santana brisa leur bulle se souvenant de la surprise qu'elle avait préparé pour Quinn.

_ **Au faite Quinnie! J'ai une surprise pour toi!  
**  
_ **Fallait pas Sanny, t'es trop mignonne! Remercia la blonde en embrassant la Latina sur le coin des lèvres.**

_ **Je me demandais comment c'était possible que tu fasses un reportage sur le Machu Picchu sans que tu l'ai visité... alors demain je t'emmène faire la visite de ce monument classé au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO**, sourit la latina.

_ **T'es la meilleure S! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi?**

_ **Pas grand chose je pense**, rigola l'hispanique.

Après avoir fini leurs verres les jeunes femmes firent monter leur repas dans leur chambre et se couchèrent à la fin de ce dernier. Quinn tomba sans problème dans les bras de Morphée - ou plutôt dans ceux de Santana - alors que cette dernière n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pendant plus d'une heure elle caressa les cheveux dorés de son ex petite amie tout en pensant à la possibilité d'un futur commun puis voyant qu'elle était prise d'une insomnie elle décida de se lever après avoir bougé avec précaution la blonde sur son oreiller sans la réveiller. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son ordinateur ou elle surfa sur internet et regarda un film.

Vers les trois heures du matin la blonde au bois dormant se retourna et espérait retomber sur sa princesse mais elle fut surprise de découvrir la place à côté de la sienne froide et vide. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et découvrit sa brune préférée sur le bureau.

Après l'avoir observée quelques instants elle se leva et se positionna derrière la brune et posa sa tête sur l'épaule halée et encercla l'autre jeune femme de ses bras.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu fais?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours endormie avec des petits yeux en embrassant le cou de la brune

_ **Je n'arrive pas à dormir**, avoua Santana en caressant les avant-bras de Quinn.

_ **T'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Tu vas être crevée demain tu sais?**

_ **Oui mais j'y peux rien si j'ai une insomnie**, rigola doucement la brune.

_ **Viens dans mes bras, tu vas voir, tu vas dormir comme un bébé ma belle!**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Santana se cala dans les bras de la blonde qui s'endormit de nouveau en quelques secondes ce qui apaisa sa respiration qui servit de berceuse pour la grande brune qui fut happée dans le monde du sommeil rapidement.

* * *

Eh voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Alors, comment il était? :)

Et ce semblant de baiser? Je suis méchante hein! Et quand San va courir aussi? Ah et j'oubliais l'insomnie, elle est pas ti mignonne la petite Quinnie? :D

Dans le prochain épisode, la visite du Machu Picchu avec... Je ne vous dis pas, vous verrez de vous même ou peut-être que si vous me demandez dans une review je vous dirais la réponse... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou mes amours! Comment allez vous? :)

J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, déjà merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir (même si je n'y répond que longtemps après les avoirs lu...) et qui me donnent envies de continuer d'écrire :) Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard, je suis en vacances et j'ai pas le temps d'écrire ni même l'inspiration mais ça devrait revenir! :D

Et pour finir, bonne lecture et profitez bien, c'est notre plus long chapitre! :D

* * *

Chapitre 14:

Le réveil fut difficile pour Santana qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de son insomnie mais malgré tout, elle se réveilla de très bonne humeur. C'était sans compter sur Quinn qui l'avait réveillée à coup de bisous et de mots doux pendant une dizaine de minutes puisque l'hispanique ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle était en plein rêve.

_ **Debout Sanny**, commença la blonde en embrassant le front de la Latina. **Il faut se réveiller pour pouvoir profiter de ta dernière journée en compagnie de ta blonde préférée**, poursuivit Quinn tout en lui offrant quelques bisous dans le cou qui firent frissonner Santana. **San chérie, ouvre tes petits yeux pour que je puisse me perdre dedans...  
**  
Elle embrassait désormais les yeux de l'hispanique tout en lui caressant les cheveux ou le visage. Elle descendit ensuite sur son nez, ses pommettes, ses joues, son menton et pour terminer, le coin des lèvres. Ce dernier baiser tira la brune du pays des rêves qui commença à baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour montrer son mécontentement mais elle ravisa son comportement en découvrant la position dans laquelle elle et Quinn étaient. En effet, alors que Santana était allongée sur le dos, la blonde se trouvait au dessus d'elle avec simplement une nuisette de nuit et son visage très proche de celui de la latine.

_ **Bisou...**, murmura l'hispanique ce qui tira à Quinn un petit rire cristallin qui fit à son tour sourire Santana. **Grmhmm**, grogna la brune en voyant qu'il ne se passait toujours rien par rapport à sa demande.

Quinn se pencha alors un peu plus sur l'hispanique et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Santana. Cette dernière murmura un encore lorsque les lèvres roses quittèrent sa peau. La blonde ne se fit pas prier pour réaliser la demande mais elle fut un peu surprise de voir Santana décaler légèrement sa tête, éliminant un peu de distance entre les lèvres de Quinn et sa bouche. À la fin de ce chaste baiser la Latina recommença son manège avec l'accord de Quinn jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse embrasser au coin des lèvres. La brune aimait jouer avec le feu, elle demanda alors une dernière fois à Quinn un simple baiser qui cette fois-ci se posa à la fois sur sa joue mais aussi sur ses lèvres. Quinn avait hésité à accepter la demande de la brune mais en aucun cas elle regretta et elle fut même soulagée en redécouvrant le goût un peu épicé des lèvres de la femme qu'elle aimait, leur chaleur mais surtout, leur forme lorsque Santana les mouvaient pour faire claquer le bisou.

_ **C'est mieux que dans mes rêves**, sourit l'hispanique en ouvrant les yeux et en les plantant dans ceux de la blonde.

_ **Je suis flattée que tu rêves de moi**, sourit à son tour son ex petite amie.

_ **Parce que toi tu ne rêves pas de moi peut-être?**

_ **Non, je ne rêve pas de toi mais d'un nous et dans tout les sens du terme.**

Sur ces paroles Quinn se releva et laissa une Santana bouche bée par la déclaration qu'elle venait de lui faire. C'était certes une simple et petite phrase mais qui voulait tout dire... Tout en y réfléchissant l'hispanique prit sa douche puis son café matinal pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant leur départ pour le Machu Picchu!

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite en plein centre ville de Cuzco ou elles prirent un avion local qui les emmena sur le site de la cité perdu. Au Pérou, lors de longs trajets, les habitants utilise ce moyen de transport qui est très rapide. Pendant le trajet Quinn n'était pas très rassurée, l'avion étant bondé et assez rudimentaire.

_ **Bon, ce n'est pas un avion de première classe mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas s'écraser, **rassura Santana.

Elle prit alors la main de la blonde dans la sienne et lui exerça une légère pression pour lui montrer son soutien. Les filles atterrirent une petite heure plus tard et durent emprunter un petit sentier de randonnée pour pouvoir arrivée devant la grande cité Inca.

_ **C'est quoi le programme Lopez?** Demanda Quinn sur d'elle.

_ **Tu dois savoir que ce site est composé de 172 constructions non? Eh bien on va monter en haut de la plus haute! **Sourit l'hispanique de toutes ses dents.

La journaliste cru défaillir, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir marcher tout en haut et elle savait que le sommet était à 2 438 mètres d'altitude et pour ne rien vous cacher, elle avait perdu toutes ses qualités physiques depuis le lycée mais ça, elle ne voulait pas que Santana le sache, elle savait que l'hispanique aimait les femmes sportives alors pour elle, elle allait souffrir le martyre! Elle se dit que ça valait le coup lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur l'hispanique.

Elle portait ses chaussures de randonnée marrons et bleues foncées avec un tee-shirt ample bleu nuit et un short marron. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon parfait et portait un léger maquillage. Quinn quant à elle était habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'un bermuda. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés mais elle les attacha vite lorsqu'elles commencèrent leur ascension et que les premières gouttes de sueur se montrèrent sur son front.

_ **T'as vu l'architecture Q? C'est magique! C'est typique Inca avec la base large et qui remonte pour s'affiner avec des pierres non ajustées. Tu pourras en parler dans ton article**, fit Santana en prenant le bras de Quinn et en regardant la vue.

_ **Et puis les surfaces revêtues d'or fin, ça brille de mille feux!**

Quinn profita de la pause que Santana leur imposa pour regarder la vue et souffler un coup. Elle commençait à avoir une respiration erratique à cause de l'effort physique contrairement à la brune qui elle semblait faire une petite balade.

Elles répartirent quelques minutes plus tard quand l'hispanique vit que la blonde semblait avoir repris des forces. La Latina ne cessait de parler à Quinn qui elle répondait de simples phrases pour économiser son souffle. Santana s'en rendit compte et se lança dans des monologues extrêmement longs ce qui faisait marrer intérieurement Quinn. Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la zone dans laquelle elles pénétraient.

_ **Regarde San, on arrive dans la zone sacrée! C'est une zone qui est dédiée au dieu du soleil, comment il s'appelle déjà?**

_ **Inti, à chaque fois que je suis venue ici j'ai toujours cherché cette zone, si mes souvenirs sont bons il faut qu'on tourne à un moment à gauche après le cadran solaire et on tombera sur **_**el Torreón**_**, le tombeau royal**, expliqua Santana.

_ **Ah ça serait super de le visité! Il paraît que c'était la ou ils faisaient beaucoup de leurs sacrifices. Quand Bingham l'a découvert il à trouvé 142 squelettes**, raconta Quinn.

_ **Selon la légende ce ne serait que des jeunes filles sacrifiées pour le culte du dieu du soleil mais ça serait faux, un anthropologue affirme qu'en réalité il y avait des hommes et des femmes de tout âge.**

Les filles finirent par trouver le tombeau et y rentrèrent pour le visiter. Des traces d'incendies étaient là ainsi que des restes de squelettes ce qui fit frissonner Quinn en apprenant que c'étaient de vrais restes humains.

Santana qui était partie un peu plus loin décida de faire peur à la blonde qui semblait dans ses pensées face au tas d'os. Elle s'approcha alors à pas de loup de Quinn et lorsqu'elle fut derrière elle Santana lui attrapa les épaules et la secoua légèrement avant de lâcher un _bouh _dans son oreille. La réaction de Quinn fut sans appel, elle lâcha un petit cri de stupeur tout en se retournant pour faire face à la Latina. En voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de la brune elle lui tapa le bras pour montrer son mécontentement puis elle se cala dans les bras halés pour se rassurer. L'hispanique lui claqua un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et elles reprirent leur chemin.

Elles arrivèrent au bout de deux longues heures en haut de la cité perdue en sueur car en plus de l'effort physique il fallait y ajouter la chaleur et le fort taux d'humidité. La vue qui leur était offerte depuis le sommet était splendide! Alors que Quinn sortait son appareil photo, Santana se dirigea sur le bord de la terrasse et s'appuya sur la rambarde le regard fixé sur la forêt amazonienne qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Lorsque Quinn s'approcha elle n'obtenu aucune réaction de la part de l'hispanique.

_ **Tu veux que je te laisse seule Santana?**

_ **Non, reste**, souffla la brune alors que Quinn s'éloignait d'elle. **C'est beau hein?**

_ **Magnifique! Tu pleures Sanny?**

_ **Non**, souffla Santana en essuyant discrètement une larme.

Quinn resta la à côté de l'hispanique en attendant qu'elle parle. À la vue du temps qui s'écoulait elle lui serra la main pour l'encourager à se livrer.

_ **La première fois que je suis venue ici j'étais gamine**, commença Santana. **On était en vacance au Pérou avec toute ma famille. Mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, mes parents et **_**mí abuela**_**. J'avais réussi à tous les trainer au Machu Picchu parce que j'avais lu un livre sur l'édifice et que je rêvais de monter ici. Au début on montait tous ensemble,** poursuivit la brune. **Et puis à un moment j'ai accéléré, pourquoi je ne sais pas mais je me sentais des ailes dans le dos, je montais les marches quatre à quatre. Mon père avait essayé de me rattraper mais il n'avait pas réussi et puis je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvée avec **_**mí abuela**_** qui montait aussi vite que moi malgré son âge. Et puis on est arrivé en haut, elle m'a attiré à cet endroit précis et elle m'a porté pour que je puisse mieux voir. J'étais calé entre elle et la barrière et d'un coup, pour la première fois de ma vie elle m'a dit je t'aime...  
**  
L'hispanique avait les larmes aux yeux, la mort d'Alma était encore très fraîche dans sa mémoire et même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit, sa grand-mère lui manquait énormément. Quinn la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui étaient tombées sur les joues devenues rouges de l'hispanique.

_ **Je voulais t'amener ici pour te faire découvrir mon histoire,** avoua Santana en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de Quinn.

_ **J'en suis très reconnaissante**, répondit la blonde en l'entraînant dans un câlin.

Après cet épisode souvenirs les deux filles firent plusieurs photos, plus ou moins drôles avant de descendre. Bizarrement, pour le retour Quinn se mit à parler! _C'est quand même plus facile en descendant_, pensa la journaliste.

En rentrant à l'hôtel les deux femmes prirent une bonne douche pour se décrasser! Lorsque Quinn sortit de la salle de bain après Santana elle la découvrit allongée sur le lit entrain de dormir. La brune était vêtue d'une simple serviette mais pour le plus grand plaisir et la plus grande torture de Quinn la serviette s'était défaite. Elle décida alors d'imiter la Latina, elle voulait récupérer des forces puisque pour leur dernière soirée Santana avait prévu un programme d'enfer et elle avait prévenu Quinn que ça ne serait pas de tout repos...

Pour une fois c'est Santana qui se réveilla la première. Elle alla se préparer dans la salle de bain en laissant Quinn dormit. En ressortant elle alla la réveiller doucement par des petites caresses. Ce ne sont pas les caresses de l'hispanique qui la réveilla mais la douce odeur épicée du parfum de Santana. Elle ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et crû toujours être entrain de rêver quand elle posa son regard sur son interlocutrice. Santana portait une petite robe légère à motifs aztèque à décolleté plongeant avec des chaussures à talons. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés, elle avait fait ressortir ses yeux grâce au maquillage et portait un rouge à lèvre qui lui faisait une bouche pulpeuse. Quinn se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité quand Santana l'envoya se préparer et qu'après s'être pincée elle vivait toujours la même chose.

La blonde avait opté pour une robe mi-cuisse mauve avec des tropéziennes blanches qui étaient en parfait accord avec son vernis qui était de la même couleur. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux courts à leur état naturel et avait opté pour un maquillage nude mais malgré son naturel elle restait magnifique si l'on se fit à l'hispanique qui avait du mal à décrocher son regard de ce corps parfait.

_ **Ce soir c'est moi qui t'invite dans le meilleur resto de la ville **_**babe**_**!** annonça la Latina.

_ **Mmmh...! Ce sera avec plaisir**, lui sourit Quinn de son sourire charmeur.

Le restaurant était en plein centre-ville et malgré les camps d'entraînements de Sylvester les filles eurent du mal à s'y rendre. Ce soir, Santana était une vraie _gentlegirl_, elle avait ouvert toutes les portes à Quinn - elle ne manquait pas de lui regarder ses fesses lors de ses passages - et elle lui avait tiré sa chaise lorsqu'elles s'étaient assises. Le repas commença par un apéritif assez chargé si l'on en croit les rires qui s'échappaient de leur table et si l'on se fit aux yeux brillants de Quinn. Bien évidemment, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne alors le plat fut servi avec du vin. La blonde avait prit des fruits de mer cru mariné dans du jus de citron vert avec des piments, un plat emblématique alors que la brune avait prit du porc mariné, bouillit puis frit dans sa propre graisse avec des oignons et de la patate douce.

Gentiment l'hispanique proposa à Quinn de goûter son plat ce qu'elle accepta volontiers mais la surprise fut de taille, la brune aimait quand c'était extrêmement piquant alors que la journaliste préférait les choses douces. Elle vida alors son verre de vin d'un seul coup pour essayer de faire partir la sensation de brûlure sur sa langue et sur son palais mais rien n'y faisait. Elle vida alors celui de Santana qui se moquait ouvertement de son amie. Après quelques instants elle demanda un verre de lait au serveur ce qui eut le don d'apaiser Quinn qui était devenue rouge.

_ **Plus jamais je ne piquerai dans ton assiette Lopez! Tu vas me le payer! Avoue que tu as voulu n'empoisonner pour faire de moi ton esclave sexuelle!**

_ **Mais c'est qu'on en apprend des choses quand tu es bourré Q**, rigola Santana face au comportement de son interlocutrice.

La fin du repas se déroula lui aussi dans la bonne humeur, les deux amies étaient complices, lorsque Santana posa sa main le long de la longueur de la table Quinn la lui attrapa et se mis à la lui caresser avec son pouce. L'hispanique n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et se laissa volontiers faire.

_ **On va danser? J'ai envie de profiter à fond de cette nuit qui j'espère va devenir inoubliable!**

_ **Toute soirée avec Quinn Fabray est inoubliable**, rigola la blonde en se levant en même temps que Santana, toujours en lui tenant la main.

Plusieurs types de musique passaient dans les enceintes, mais peu importe le style, les deux jeunes femmes étaient déchaînées, Santana imposait un certain rythme à Quinn qui ne bronchait pas et qui avait l'air ravie que la brune prenne les choses en mains. En effet, c'était l'hispanique qui menait la danse et qui pouvait donc les rapprocher à sa guise. Elle attendit deux trois danses avant de glisser une de ses jambes entre celles de Quinn. Elle sentit une chaleur sur sa cuisse, la blonde avait-t-elle aussi chaud ou était-ce Santana qui lui faisait cet effet? Elle fut d'abord surprise du geste de la brune mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle se laissa volontiers faire et se mit d'elle même à se déhancher telle une nymphe sur la Latina qui appréciait de plus en plus cette soirée. Aucune des deux ne voulait que cette danse se termine, c'est pourquoi lorsque la musique s'arrêta Santana tira sur son bras pour coller leur deux corps, leur donnant par la même occasion des frissons.

La poitrine de l'une contre celle de l'autre, la main de Santana qui glissait sur la chute de rein de Quinn, la main de cette dernière qui s'accrochait à la nuque halée, leurs corps qui se rapprochaient, leurs regards qui s'accrochaient... Santana prit peur, encore, et au lieu de mettre sa bouche sur celle de Quinn elle préféra s'écarter et la faire tourner. La blonde se laissa faire, elle savait que l'hispanique avait besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée et qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte la situation.

La Latina continua son petit jeu encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Quinn, en tong et éméchée, trébuche et tombe à moitié sur elle. Elle la rattrapa de justesse et elles tombèrent nez à nez quand la blonde se releva... Pas une, ni deux, les jeunes femmes se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre et se lancèrent dans un baiser endiablé. Il fut d'abord doux, libérant en elles des sensations bien connues mais oubliées, celles du vrai et du grand amour. Si leurs lèvres furent d'abord stoïques elles se mouvèrent rapidement alternant douceur puis agressivité lorsque l'une d'entre elles allait se retirer pour mettre fin au baiser puisqu'à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se décollaient l'une mordait la lèvre inférieure de l'autre et s'en suivait un combat de domination lorsque l'une des deux allait à la rencontre de la langue de l'autre sans avoir pour autant demandé la permission. Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut assez pour que leur amour éclate au grand jour. Le contact fut rompu quand Santana se retira et que Quinn n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper.

De suite, l'hispanique se retira de la piste de danse et se dirigea vers le bar afin de commander un alcool fort pour essayer d'assimiler toutes les informations des quelques dernières minutes. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par une tornade blonde après qu'elle ai bu son verre cul sec.

_ **C'était si horrible que ça?** Rigola Quinn.

_ **Un secundo, por favor, no voy a tener éxito en el oso si sigue así! **_Un deuxième s'il vous plait, je ne vais pas réussir à la supporter si elle continue comme ça!_

_ **La misma cosa por favor**, _la même chose s'il vous plait_, demanda Quinn.

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux héroïnes se prirent une excellente cuite en quelques minutes après s'être embrassées. Voyant qu'elles ne pouvaient plus rien avaler Santana les entraîna une seconde fois sur la piste de danse ou elles bougèrent à l'unisson en aguichant le plus possible l'autre tout en recherchant à goûter de nouveau à la paire de lèvres qui s'offrait à elles.

_ **Hey Quinniiie, toi aussi t'es... comment on dit**, commença Santana, **cul sec ce n'est pas ça, alcoolique non plus, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
**  
_ **Bourée, maiis oui je le suis**, rigola la blonde. **Toi aussi hein! Pourquoi?**

_ **Pourquoi quoi?** Se demanda à voix haute la Latina.

_ **Bah pourquoi tu me demandes ça**, se moqua Quinn.

_ **Je t'ai demandé quoi?** Questionna la brune étonnée de la situation.

_ **Je sais plus**, ricana la blonde.

_ **Ah oui!** Se rappela Santana au bout de quelques instants, **ça veut dire que tu oublieras tout et que du coup je vais pouvoir t'embrasser et tu ne t'en souviendras pas donc je pourrais t'embrasser sans aucune conséquence...  
**  
_ **Embrasse moi au lieu de parler! **

L'hispanique tira la blonde par les bretelles de sa robe et l'attira contre elle puis déposa violemment sa bouche sur celle de Quinn. Elle répéta plusieurs fois ce mouvement tout comme Quinn, toujours en dansant, jusqu'à ce que la blonde eut envie de plus et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Dans un élan de lucidité Santana retourna à leur table, prit leurs affaires et donna un billet au serveur pendant que Quinn était déjà en route pour leur hôtel. Le temps que le serveur lui redonne la monnaie l'hispanique en profita pour envoyer un texto à Dani.

"_Il faut faut qu'on paarle toi et toi, mais sais que tu dois plus attendre rien de moi..._"

En sortant du restaurant elle trouva Quinn qui marchait au loin et qui faisait l'équilibre sur le trottoir.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu fou Q? Eh! Ça rime, ahah!**

_ **Bah je marche, aller viens me tenir je vais tomber...**

_ **Tu te souviens de la route?**

_ **Non**, répondit Quinn en faisant un mouvement d'épaule.

_ **On va prendre un taxi alors**, proposa Santana.

Après un échange chaotique avec le chauffeur pour donner l'adresse de l'hôtel les deux jeunes femmes s'attachèrent et regardèrent le paysage - ou plutôt les lampadaires - défiler. Leur attitude changea littéralement quand Quinn effleura du bout de ses doigts la cuisse de Santana. Cette dernière se retourna instantanément et se jeta sur Quinn. Elle se mit à califourchon sur elle et la blonde en profita pour glisser ses mains sous la robe de l'hispanique mais elles furent vite stoppées par leur arrivées à l'hôtel ou elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, lieu ou elles se dévorèrent en embrassant chaque partie accessible du corps de l'autre et ou elles commencèrent à se déshabiller... Les portes s'ouvrirent les arrêtant une nouvelle fois mais elles poursuivirent dans le couloir. Quinn eut du mal à ouvrir leur chambre, de part son taux d'alcoolémie mais aussi à cause des baisers humides que Santana parsemait sur son corps.

En entrant dans la pièce la Latina prit les devants, elle plaqua Quinn contre la porte la faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise et de douleur puis elle l'embrassa avidement et dans un excès de folie sexuelle elle arracha la robe de la blonde et la poussa sur le lit. Elle se déshabilla ensuite sous le regard brûlant de sa partenaire pour la nuit puis elle grimpa sur le lit et rampa jusqu'au visage de Quinn tout en laissant trainer une de ses mains sur le corps brûlant en dessous d'elle. En voyant les yeux verts remplis de désir et de supplications elle pénétra d'un coup, sans prévenir, de deux doigts Quinn qui sous la surprise planta ses ongles dans le dos halée, tira les cheveux couleur jais et cria de plaisir. Santana fit plusieurs vas et viens en elle d'une douceur brutale, elle les accéléra en sentant Quinn se raidir, en entendant ses gémissements plus forts et plus rauque devenir des cris et en sentant ses parois se resserrer autour de ses longs doigts fins. Ce n'est qu'après une multitude de vas et viens et de coups de reins que Quinn eut son orgasme, un des meilleurs - étant donné que le meilleur avait déjà été avec l'hispanique - sous le regard amoureux mais à la fois haineux mais surtout possessif de la brune. Elle voulu retourner les positions mais elle ne s'en sentit pas la force tellement sont corps avait été secoué, il était encore tout tremblant.

Elle s'allongea alors dans les bras halés, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune et s'endormie non sans avoir au préalable embrassé plusieurs fois amoureusement Santana qui lui rendit tout ses baisers.

* * *

Eh voilà! Alors? Dites moi tout ce que vous voudrez, le temps qu'il fait chez vous, comment avez vous vécu le mariage de Naya?! (Personnellement je déprime, elle a brisé tout mes rêves de mariage avec elle et par la même occasion mon plus grand fantasme... -")

Et sinon, pour ce chapitre? Le réveil de notre belle Latina? Et leur tour au Machu Picchu? L'histoire de Santana et pour terminer leur soirée? :D Vous êtes contents hein! Enfin un baiser et une nuit d'amour! :D Mais désolée pour vous, c'est le calme avant la tempête...!

Je vous dis à la prochaine mes petits loups!


End file.
